Sonic the Hedgehog: What If Part 2
by Axle the Hedgehog
Summary: Prepare for an awesome comeback of Sonic: What If! Manik and friends confront new foes, King Sonic discover the dark secret of his Dark form, a mysterious enemy coming for revenge and new model of Metal Sonic is going to be unleashed! T for languages and violence. OCXOC, ShadowXMaria, MilesXCosmo, SonicXBlaze.
1. The Hero's Advance

**Chapter 12: The Hero's Advances**

**Chapter 12! Everyone, here's the continuing chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: What If! I am the former axlehedgehog01, reborn as Axle the Hedgehog! (My old account was blocked & I can't get in so I made new account) **

**I hope you enjoyed all 11 chapters and the epic battle between Hyper Shadic (My version) & Perfect Nazo. The combined attacks of Blaze, Blossomed Cosmo & Full Power Super Maria really had some effect on Perfect Nazo, possibly because he used up half of his energy for his finishing move.**

**Enough about the main heroes and let's shift this story to the children of King Sonic & friends. It's based on Sonic Advances 2 with a little mention of Sonic Advance 3's Route 99.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Miss Xenomorph. I'll use the disclaimer. Sonic Characters, not own. OC, own! Hey, keep your drooling mouth away from my computer or I'll call the Predator to hunt you down.**

**Xenomorph- Make me!**

**AH! You talk!?**

Several days later, Manik & the others gather together in Leaf Forest of Green Hill Zone. As they camped in the forest, they decide a game to play: True or Dare! Since it was Manik who decide it, he goes first.

"Lara-Su, True or Dare?" ask Manik.

"True." smile Lara-Su.

"Is it true you want to meet Tikal & Chaos?"

"Yes, I wish I can meet them so I can learn how to use my powers correctly." answer Lara-Su.

"My turn. Silvia, True or Dare?"

"True." answer Silvia.

"Did you sometime misuse your power?" ask Lara-Su

"Sometime. The last time it happen is when I try to cook a turkey by using my fire power but...I overdid it and went a liiittle crispy..." answer Silvia timidly.

"She even set the kitchen on fire." grinned Manik.

"Uh...Argyll? True or Dare?"

"Dare." answer Argyll.

"I dare you... to wear a tutu until the end of the game!" grin Silvia.

"WHAT?!" exclaim Argyll.

"Rules are rules. ^_^" giggle Silvia. Argyll was forced to wear a tutu and he sit on the ground with his arms cross and an angry glare.

"Daisy, True or Dare?" ask Argyll

"Dare dare DARRRE!" said Daisy in a sing song voice.

"I dare you to... touch the fire with your finger!" said Argyll.

"That was not much of a dare. -_-'" ask Silvia

"It's all I can think of." shrugged Argyll. Daisy move her index finger toward the fire then dart back after she felt the burn and she yelp.

"Okay... Jacque? True or Dare?" ask Daisy.

"Truth." answer Jacque.

"Is it true your dad is terrible at speaking English?" she ask.

"Maybe. My father was born in French, so his English grammar is a little off but my mother and her friends understand what he was trying to say." answer Jacque. "Okay, my sister. True or Dare?"

"Dare!" grin the Rabbot.

"Talk like Bugs Bunny." grin Jacque. Belle got wide-eyed and her grin vanished.

"No. Freaking. WAY!" snapped Belle.

"Do it." Jacque said.

"Grrr... _fine_! Ahem..." Everyone lend forward to hear her clearly and Belle's face turn bright red. She grab a carrot, bite it then chew it a few times. "Eh, what's up Doc?" said Belle in a Bugs Bunny-like tone.

*Moment of silences*

"Pfffftttt BWAH HA HA HA HA!" everyone burst out laughing. They laugh so hard that tears is starting to form in their eyes.

"I will KILL YOU! You hear me?!" shout Belle and point her half-bitten carrot at Jacque as steams start venting from her ears.

"Calm down, my sister. It's your turn." smile Jacque as he relax on the log.

"Manik, True or Dare?" ask Belle after she cool off.

"Truth." said Manik.

"Is it true your dad used to have a girlfriend before your mom?" she ask.

"Yes... He told me he met her when he was 5-years old. They both dream of becoming a Freedom Fighter. They fight together as allies and best friends but, as years pass, they begin to fell in love with each other. When my dad was 18, he was rescuing a human princess from the evil scientist but he can't escape from the burning ship. That's when his girlfriend arrive and save my Dad & the princess but she stay behind to make sure the villain doesn't escape and... she died. My Dad blamed himself for her death but then realize she gave her life so Sonic can keep on fighting." explain Manik.

"What was her name?" ask Daisy.

"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, the former daughter of King Max & Queen Alicia and sister of King Elias. She was the founder of Freedom Fighter and... my Dad's wife-to-be." sigh Manik as he know how much pain his father has went. "Ahem... Uh...Lara? True or Dare?" ask Manik.

"True." said Lara-Su. Manik notice a sad look in her eyes and believe she feel horrible of thinking Sonic killed Sally on purpose but he choose to ignore it.

"Is it true you are the only echidna who can use Chaos Powers without being near the Master Emerald?" he ask.

"Yep! It's possible that since my Dad is a mutant due of the expose of raw Chaos energy while he was an egg, my genes has tripled to new height that now I can use Chaos Powers freely." Smiled Lara-Su.

"Okay, Silvia. True or Dare?" ask Lara-Su.

"Hmmm...Truth!" answer Silvia.

"Okay...Is it true you love to use the scratching pole and play with yarn?" ask Lara-Su with a mischievous grin. Silvia blush a bright red glow on her face.

"N-No!" answer Silvia. Then Lara-Su throw a yarn at her and Silvia start playing with it like a normal cat. "Meow meow meow!" she stop as she realize what is she doing. She stand upright, cross her arms and scoff.

"Ha ha! Now it's your turn." said Lara-Su.

"Okay. Argyll! True or Dare?" ask Silvia.

"Dare!" answer Argyll.

"Then I dare you...to dump a bucket of water on Daisy!" order Silvia. Argyll grab a bucket of water and dump it on Daisy's head. She shake her head to dry her head & frown at Silvia. "What am I, some plants waiting to cut down?!" she snapped.

"Daisy, you are half-Seedrian." answer Lara-Su.

"But I drink through my mouth, not my head!"

"Daisy, True or Dare?" ask Argyll.

"True." sigh Daisy.

"Is it true your Mom used to work with the Metarex?" ask Argyll.

"Yes and no. You see, they planted a micro-chip on her brain so they can see & hear what Dad & the others are doing without her knowing. Shadow almost killed my Mom for 'betrayal' until my Dad send him out of the ship by the Sonic Overdrive Cannon." explain Daisy. "Now, Jacque. True & Dare?"

"Dare, _madam_." smile Jacque.

"Then I dare you to cut just little piece of your sister's hair!" smiled Daisy.

"You wouldn't!" glare Belle.

"_Sacre bleu_, what is that?!" exclaim Jacque as he point his finger at the bush.

"What?!" Belle turn to see then she heard a sword swing and quickly turn around. Jacque have his left arm converted into a sword and on his right hand is a small lock of her hair. "_Zut Alors!_ My beautiful hair!" scream Belle as she place her hands on her head.

"_Pardon_, my sister. Rules are rules." shrugged Jacque.

"Two can play that game..." growl Belle.

"Alright, True or Dare?" ask Jacque.

"True!" scoff Belle.

"Is it true you took Mother's secret recibe?" ask Jacque.

"Y-Yes..." growl Belle as she cross her arms. "Manik? True or Dare?"

"Dare...?" ask Manik.

"Then I dare you...to give Lara-Su a French Kiss!" shout Belle and her voice echo throughout the forest. Manik & Lara-Su start blushing like mad.

*_He wouldn't! Would he?_* thought Lara-Su as she is unsure to do that.

*_Oh man!*_ "Can I give her a kiss on the cheek?" ask Manik.

"No."

"On the nose?"

"No!"

"A peck on her lips?"

"NO! A French Kiss!" hissed Belle. Manik see no way out of this so he bend closer to Lara-Su, who stay frozen in either excitement or fright. He move closer to her face then was about to press his lips on her lips until Belle grab both of them and push them together. They got wide eyed as their lips are pressed together but then Lara-Su felt Manik's tongue touching her tongue and Manik, the same way. They quickly separate and start spitting at the ground. Belle & the others laugh and Silvia is holding a camara, which means she took the picture of them kissing.

"This is going to Facebook!" grinned Silvia and Manik start chasing at her as he try to grab the camara but his sister is nimple and escape. Lara-Su remain blushing as she watch Manik crossing his arms in anger.

"Now it's my turn...Lara, True or Dare?" ask Manik without looking at her.

"True..." answer Lara-Su as she rub her arm with her left hand.

"Is it true that you...you're..." Manik quickly groan and run off through the Leaf Forest. Lara-Su wonder what's wrong then quickly ask Belle.

"Belle, True or Dare?"

"Dare!" answer Belle.

"I dare you to beat up your brother! I'll be right back!" said Lara-Su as she run after Manik. Belle look at Jacque with devilish grin and crack her knuckles.

"As Mom would say: Oh mah star!" gulped Jacque as he start running and Belle chase after him.

"Manik? Manik?" Lara-Su call out Manik's name but he didn't respond then she heard someone is punching the tree. She look around then saw Manik punching the tree in anger.

*_What's wrong with him?_* wonder Lara-Su

"I never felt so humiliated!" growl Manik as he kept jabbing. Lara-Su made a big mistake when she place her hand on Manik's shoulder. He got spooked and accidently jab Lara-Su's face. Her glasses went flying and she fell on her back. Manik got wide-eyed, "Lara?!" gasped Manik.

"Ooooohhh, you ask for it!" growl Lara-Su as she dash toward Manik. She swing her punch but Manik jump out of the way and Lara's fist bore through the tree and chopped in half. The tree crash down and Manik gritted his teeth in fear as Lara-Su glare at him with her beautiful purple eyes. She run toward Manik and start throwing punches as Manik quickly dodge them. She throw her punch and smash the rock as Manik quickly jump on the tree.

"Lara, I didn't mean it!" plead Manik.

"Get down here! **Chaos Spears!**" she start throwing energy bolts and Manik quickly evade them and run off. He look back and saw Lara-Su gaining on him. He start running up the wall then stop on the edge. He look down to see if she still chasing him. She's gone.

"Phew..." sigh Manik in relief.

"Guess who?" Manik turn around by spook and saw Lara-Su behind him. Before he react, she uppercut him. He recover and spin dash her through the rocks. The rocks split in two & the others heard that rumbling.

"Uh-oh...Lara-Su gone wild!" exclaim Belle as she free her beaten up brother from the headlock.

Manik & Lara-Su start jabbing each other then separate to catch their breath. Then Manik start revving up his **Spin Dash** then all the blue light appear and merge with Manik. Then his body is covered in neon-blue aura.

"W-What happen?" exclaim Manik as he look at his hands.

"Bring it!" Lara-Su start powering as several purple orbs appear & start spinning around her then she gain a crimson red aura. They both start clashing at high-speed.

"**Sonic Wind!**" Manik throw a deadly wind disk at Lara-Su. She evade it but receive a cut on her cheek and the wind disk slice 20 trees in the row.

"**Chaos Strike!**" She thrust her fist and release a shockwave. Manik evade it then start jabbing her until she grab him, teleport up in the sky then throw him down. She glide down at high-speed with her fists in front. Manik suddenly disappear and she crash on the ground instead, creating a strong tremor. Silvia and the others felt a strong tremor and brace themselves.

"Whoa, who is she fighting?" ask Silvia.

"I bet it was Manik. I mean who else is in the forest?" said Argyll.

Manik stand before a huge crater, *_What just happen? I was below her then suddenly I'm standing here?!_* exclaim Manik in his thought.

Lara-Su jump out of the crater and start growling. Her fists start growing two claws.

"Huh?!" exclaim Manik. She start swinging her fists at Manik, slashing him with her claws while he try to dodge it until he trip and fell on his back. She pinned him and throw her punches but Manik caught both of her fists and struggle to break free. Lara-Su stop growling as she realize what is she doing and she is on top of him. She blushed and gasp in horror.

"Manik, I'm so sorry!" cried Lara-Su as she retracted her claws.

"No, I should be the one who apologized because I punched you. Sorry." said Manik.

"But...you are a pretty good fighter..." said Lara-Su in a soft voice.

"So do you..." reply Manik.

"What was it you trying to ask me back there?" ask Lara-Su.

"With that humiliation, I couldn't say it..."

"Say what?"

"Is it true that you love me?" sigh Manik.

"Yes..." smiled Lara-Su as she blush. They lean closer and they press their lips together. They continue kissing until a strong urge force Lara-Su to kiss Manik harder. Manik & Lara-Su vault over and switch place. Now Manik is on top of Lara. He start kissing her neck and she moan in pleasure. They continue kissing in deep passion until Belle & the others arrive.

"Oh come on! We heard explosion and rumbling & when we come, you two are making out!" groan Belle. Manik & Belle quickly break their kiss and stand up. They explain what happen then they heard a rumbling sound. They turn and saw a group of COMbots scouting the Leaf Forest.

"Search for the Special Rings so we can enter the Special Zone & send ZERO to obtain the Chaos Emeralds!" order COMbots.

"Who are they?" wonder Manik.

COMbots then turn around and saw them. Alarm sound out and all the COMbots heard it. **(A/N: The alarms is similar to the alarm of _Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM_, if you have watch it)**

"Hedgehog Alert! Hedgehog Alert!" warn the COMbots.

"Oh crud! They saw us! Attack!" order Lara-Su as they dash toward the COMbots. Manik destroy two of them with his spin dash, Silvia slash three of them with **Spinning Claws**, Daisy start spinning like a top and tackle the COMbots & the cyborg twins destroy the rest by flying through them. Lara-Su destroy the last of them with **Chaos Spears**.

"Hey, what's that?!" Lara-Su found a strange looking Power Ring. It have wings on the top & a star in the center. Manik & Lara-Su grab the Ring together and touch each other's hands. They gaze each other and smile deeply. Then a buggy drove passes them and a huge hand extended from the side and grab Lara-Su. Manik pull her back with the Power Ring but the buggy is far away that Manik is being dragged. Lara-Su gave a sad look at Manik then let go.

"Lara!" scream Manik as the buggy disappears in the distant. Manik gave chase after the buggy. He almost reaches Lara-Su's hand, "I...got you!" said Manik. Then a giant hammer extended from the other side of the buggy...and slams it on Manik.

"MANIK!" scream Lara-Su in horror. Manik remain motionless as the buggy left the Leaf Forest. "Manik...oh Manik...I should've done something..." sobbed Lara-Su as she cover her face with her hands.

"Manik!" exclaim Silvia & the others. He regains conscious and stand up like the attack didn't have effect on him. Manik close his eyes then start meditating. He open his eyes, "Let's go!" order Manik.

"Manik, wait! How do we get there?" ask Daisy but Manik ran off by himself. The teens try to follow Manik but then got lost in the Route 99 & Artic Snow.

**Finished! Chapter 14 is coming soon so leaves some reviews and tell me what do you think about Manik and his friends.**


	2. The Special Zone

**Chapter 13: The Special Zone**

**Here's Chapter 13! I just place a character I really hate in this chapter but he's harmless and learn his lesson.**

**Disclaimer: Axle does not own Sonic characters but he does own his OC.**

**Thanks, Xeno.**

**Xeno- Meh...**

"Darn it Manik! Since he has Dad's super speed, he always take a head start!" complain Silvia as she look around from the hill. Daisy start shivering as her Seedrian instinct is telling her that she'll get a fever from the cold. Daisy wrap her body with her long grass-like tail to keep warm. Belle & Jacque saw a blue blur dashing through the streets, smashing all the Swatbots and jumping through platform.

"_Magnifique!_ We found Manik!" cheered Belle.

"Wow! Look at him go-"

"RUN!" scream Argyll as a flying ship is chasing him. He got cornered and the ship drops a series of bombs at him. It explodes but the flames start gathering in one spot and was lifted in the air. Silvia is standing in front of Argyll and toss a huge fireball at the ship, destroying it completely.

"You okay?" ask Silvia as she look over her shoulder. She saw several H-Bots aiming their Vulcan at her. Then the gold version of H-Bots got chomped in half by Argyll and the rest of the robots got remotely shut down.

"We're even now." said Argyll.

Jacque & others regroup together but several armed vehicles surrounded: a armored tank, a 3-feet tall car with three buzz saw, a huge wheel with a cockpit, laser cannon and a huge arm, a floating cockpit with four platforms & the same buggy but Lara-Su is not there. They're preparing their weapons to blast them but suddenly they all got exploded by a blue blur. The driver tries to move out of the cockpit but Manik grab the robot and start strangling him.

"WHERE IS LARA-SU?! THE RED ECHIDNA GIRL YOU KIDNAPPED?!" snapped Manik.

"The...Red Echidna *zrk* is held...prisoner...*bbzztt* in T-Technoooo..." the robot power down before he tell the location. Manik growl in frustration and slam the robot down. He saw more robots so he created a flaming-like wind blade and throw it at them, slicing them in half. He start meditating again to search for Lara-Su. Everyone remain perplexed.

"How can he able to tell where Lara-Su is?" ask Argyll in bewilderment.

"Maybe he somehow learn how to locate the Chaos Energy from Lara-Su's body." answer Daisy.

Manik open his eyes and frown, "Blast it! I can't sense her now!" growl Manik. Then he realize that he still have that strange-looking Power Ring. "Maybe it'll work as a regular Power Ring." Manik lift up the Power Ring and start concentrating. The Power Ring release a surge of energy and dose Manik's body. His body then starts emanating a flaming blue aura. Silvia & the others stand next with him.

"So...?" Before Silvia ask, Manik start revving up his feet then release a sonic boom as he run ahead. Suddenly a huge tunnel of energy-like rings appears & Manik run inside before he skidded to stop. Everyone crash into him and they fell down on the floor. Manik stand up and look around. They are in some kind of multi-color space and the places are filled with Power Rings. Then, a faint voice filled the air.

"_Here is your challenge: Collect all 300 Power Rings in 3 minutes. Win & you earn a Chaos Emerald. Lose and I send you out of my Special Zone until you decide to try again."_

"Who are you?" exclaim Belle.

"_..._"

"Who-" before Belle ask again, Manik, Jacque & Silvia had already started racing around collecting the Power Rings. Suddenly a ZERO robot appears.

"ELIMINATE MOBIANS!" shout ZERO.

"Is he part of the challenge?" ask Manik as he collected 92 Power Rings.

"_No. He's an intruder. Don't get hit or you'll lose the rings."_ warn the voice. Manik evade Zero and Silvia start spinning like a top and ram ZERO. ZERO stagger back then resume chasing them. Jacque had collected 100 Power Rings & so did Manik. Silvia is almost grab the last one but ZERO jab her in the stomach. She drop 50 Power Rings but Belle quickly grab them and Daisy uppercut ZERO, making him fell on his back and exploded. Argyll grabs the last one.

"We got all 300 Power Rings with 1 minute and 30 seconds to spare." chimed Argyll.

"_Magnifique!_" cheered Jacque & Belle.

"_Well done! Here is your prize!_" a green Chaos Emerald appear and land on Manik's hand.

"Are you...Feist?" ask Manik.

A giant pair of yellow eyes appears. "_Yes...I am Feist. You look just like Sonic the Hedgehog."_ said Feist.

"I'm his son, Manik the Hedgehog." said Manik. "What happen to you? You don't look like the Feist my Dad told me about."

"_It was the Ultimate Life Form & his robot soldier. They stab me with some device and drained half of my power. Now I don't have the strength to smite the intruders._" sighed Feist.

"But can you send us wherever that robot come?" ask Manik. Feist nodded and snaps his finger. A portal open and everyone enter through it. They arrive on a strange digital space. Then they hear the robots, "Take all the supplies to the section D of Techno Base!" order the Shadowbot.

"This is the place! This is Techno Base!" exclaim Manik. He start meditating to locate Lara-Su. The Chaos Emerald start glowing bright green. Manik suddenly sense Lara-Su's energy and unexpectedly teleport everyone and himself to her location. They arrive in a prison cell where Lara-Su is, crying with her face on her knee and her back against the wall.

"Lara!" shout Manik.

"Manik?!" Lara-Su look up and saw Manik. "Manik!" She pounce Manik to the floor and start kissing him in deep passion. "Oh Manik, *kiss* I thought *kiss* you died! *kiss* I thought I'll never get out of here *kiss, kiss, kiss*"

"I *kiss* never stop *kiss* looking for you! *kiss, kiss, kiss* I love you!" said Manik.

"I *kiss* love you too! *kiss harder*" As they continue kissing, Daisy look away because it's too mushy. Jacque gave a wolf whistle & Belle chuckle softly. Silvia start coughing to get their attention. When they break their kiss to catch their breath, they finally heard Silvia's coughing.

"Can we go now?" ask Silvia.

"Lara-Su, did you try to break out?" ask Daisy.

"I tried but only made dents." said Lara-Su as she hugged Manik. Then she saw the Chaos Emerald. "Wait. Where did you get this?" ask Lara-Su.

"The Power Ring we found lead us to the Special Zone and obtain this Chaos Emerald." explain Manik.

"My Dad told stories about these mystical gems. He said the Emeralds grant powers and with all 7 makes you or anyone transform into a super-powerful fighter." answer Lara-Su. "You even perform such techniques like...umm...I think it's call...Chaos...umm..."

"Chaos Control!" piped Manik then suddenly they all got teleported again and this time they landed, on their head, in the mysterious satellite called XX.

"Whoa! That was cool!" exclaim Daisy.

"_Oh me Dieu!_" exclaim Jacque & Belle as they rubbed their head with their hands.

"Ow! My head!" groan Argyll.

Lara-Su open her eyes and stand up. "Where are we?" she wonder.

"Uhh... Lara?" Lara-Su look down and saw she sitting on Manik's chest. She blush slightly and smile at Manik.

"Can you...stand up please?" ask Manik politely. Lara-Su shook her head as she smile mischievously. Manik grinned and start tickling her. "HA HA HA HA! S-STOP HA HA HA HA IT MANIK!" Lara-Su fell on her back and Manik help her up. They exchange smiles and share a light kiss. The rooms suddenly start quaking and a huge female humanoid robot emerges. It has two bulked arms with three claws & two red eyes.

"So! You dare to infiltrate my satellite?!" snapped Dr. Robotnik.

"Hey look! It's an old lady!" joked Manik.

"SILENCE! I'm Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientist in Mobius!" boast Dr. Robotnik.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Four Eyes." grinned Manik.

"ENOUGH!" roar Dr. Robotnik as she swings her Giant Mech's arm at them. They evade it and Jacque dash toward the robot to slice its goggle but Dr. Robotnik punch him down. She thrust her other arm and fire it at Daisy. She went flying and crash hard on the wall. The arm return her and she lift another hand to lift Jacque up. She throw him away and laugh evilly.

"Come and get me!" she fire a powerful energy beam from the eyes and blasted them. But a barrier emerges from the smoke. Belle covert her right arm into a cannon and blast her right arm off.

"GAH!" exclaim Dr. Robotnik. Daisy lifts her grass-like tail and split it in two. She start twirling her tails like a helicopter blade and start flying. Dr. Robotnik fire her arm but she missed as Daisy evade it and Lara-Su destroy it with her punch. Daisy whizz around the robot's legs and flew back to the others. She open her hand and reveal few nuts and bolts. The robot's legs dismantle and fell on its knee. Lara-Su & Argyll grab Manik & Silvia and tosses them toward the mech. Manik curled up into a spin ball and Silvia start spinning like a top & they both ram through the robot's face. The robot start exploding and Dr. Robotnik ejected.

"Gah! The robot was meant for Miles & Team Fighters but you kids are different." said Dr. Robotnik.

"NOW!" order Manik as they dash toward her. Dr. Robotnik right hook punch Manik, kick Belle's chin, grab Jacque's arm and slam him against the ground, slap Daisy away, duck and uppercut Silvia to the ceiling, roundhouse kicked Lara-Su then mule kicked Silvia as she fall back down. She use her hands to spring jump to avoid Argyll's jaws then grapple him to the ground. She stand up firmly and crack her neck.

"But not enough!" she grinned. They stand up and growl at her. Suddenly two blur jabbed them. Standing before them is a 13-year old black hedgehog with red streaks and a curly hair who look like Shadow and a 13-year old red female hedgehog with dark blonde hair and light red marking on her eyelids. Both of them are wearing the Inhibitor Rings.

"Wow...and I thought the son of our Dad's rival is much better than this, right Gerald?" scoff the female hedgehog.

"Right, Ember. This blue hedgehog is as slow as his father." grin the black hedgehog named Gerald.

Manik heard that and stand up again. "You...ask for it!" snapped Manik as he clutches the Chaos Emerald hard. The gem releases a burst of green energy then Manik dash toward Gerald and jab his face hard. He staggers back and rub his cheek.

"You blue rodent!" snapped Gerald. All three of them start clashing in the room. But Manik is too powerful for some reason. Then they decide to defeat Manik by sending him into space. "Ready, brother?" ask Ember.

"Ready!" grin Gerald. They remove their Inhibitor Rings and unleash a powerful golden aura. Manik was shocked and brace himself as the pressure of the aura almost blow him away. Ember & Gerald place their hand forward & Manik suddenly got levitated.

"Wha-"

"**Chaos Spears!**" They both fire a powerful energy bolt and blasted Manik out of the satellite and into space.

"MANIK!" scream Lara-Su. "NNOOO!" Lara-Su releases a burst of green aura and dash toward Manik while Silvia pick up the Chaos Emerald.

"Uhh...C-CHAOS CONTROL!" shout Silvia then they all got teleported out of there. The air lock seal the hole after Lara-Su flew out of there. She found Manik drifting in space, unconscious & badly wounded. She grab him and place her hand on his face. A green energy bathed Manik and he got healed.

Lara-Su wipe her tears and shout, "**Chaos...Control!**" they teleported back to Mobius. She arrive at New Mobotropolis as well as the others. Lara-Su kiss Manik's lips and he open his eyes. "Uhh...what happen?" Lara explain what happen and Manik sighed, "Should we tell Dad?"

-Few minutes later-

"YOU WHAT?!" King Sonic's voice echoed through the city. "Manik! Silvia! Had you lost your mind?!" snapped King Sonic.

"Sonic!" Queen Blaze try to calm him down. Miles & Cosmo was upset too.

"You would've got killed!" cried Cosmo.

"We know. We won but Hope is very strong without her robot armor and these two hedgehogs are unbelievably strong. And one of them looks like a black hedgehog with red streaks." explain Manik.

"Shadow?! You fought Shadow?!" roared King Sonic.

"NO! He's smaller and have red hair on his forehead!" explain Silvia.

"Shadow & Maria had kids?" wonder Miles.

"Prince Manik the Hedgehog, you are grounded for 3 months! Why? Because you led your sister & your friends to Dr. Robotnik!" growl King Sonic.

"Well if Princess Sally get kidnapped, will you rescue her?!" snapped Manik.

"*?!* Now listen, young man-"

"No you listen! If it wasn't for me, we won't have the Chaos Emerald and God knows what they will do to Lara-Su!" growl Manik. "If I were you, I should try my best to save my friends and use my brain instead of rushing into danger! I'm outta of here! **Chaos Control!**" Manik teleported out. King Sonic remain speechless of his son's word and felt terrible. He walk to his room and sat on the bed. He start weeping as he place his hand on his face.

Queen Blaze sat with him, "Sonic...? Sonic, Manik didn't mean that...but he have your sense of justice & knows what's right and wrong. Besides, if he hasn't rescued her, Knuckles & Julie-Su will be devastated...& Knuckles will kill you..." added Queen Blaze.

"You're right..." sighed King Sonic. Manik is at the Lake of Rings, watching the Chao playing. Lara-Su sat next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Manik place his arm around her and rest his head on her head. They stay that way as they watch the Chao swimming.

**Finished! Leave reviews and I'll go make more chapter. **


	3. The Hostile Reception

**Chapter 14: The Hostile Reception & The Search of Lara-Su's Parents**

**Chapter 14. I'll just let you enjoy this story. Note: There is a love triangle going on later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters, own by SEGA. OC, own by ME!**

It has pass many months as Team Fighter battle Dr. Robotnik. She made many plans to defeat the Team Fighters. She first rebuilt the Gizoid named Emerl and name him "G-Mel" as well as his partner, a female Gizoid named Ruby. They both have the ability to merge machines but went haywire and was defeated by Super King Sonic. Then she created a deadly swarm of nanomites called "Nano-Bugs" that can devour anything in its path but thanks to Nicole, they were defeated.

King Sonic & Shadow did multiple battles as well as their wives, Queen Blaze & Maria Robotnik. However, their battles ended in a draw.

In order to end the Robotnik War, they located her flying battleship, the Robotnik Destroyer, and gain the help from the G.U.N. As the G.U.N. jet fighters attack the exterior of the Robotnik Destroyer, Team Fighters & Team Chaotix boarded the Robotnik Destroyer. They blast into the hull of the Robotnik Destroyer & destroy every robots & Shadow Androids. They arrive to the command bridge and found Dr. Robotnik. What Manik said was true; Dr. Robotnik is very strong without armors. They tried their best but she beat them up & Omega Mk II clashed against Shard, Nicole & Bunnie while Shadow clash King Sonic, Queen Blaze, Cream & Amy. Maria was super-strong too as she easily defeated the Team Chaotix but met her match against Knuckles. Knowing they are losing, Miles destroy the wires that support the ship. The Robotnik Destroyer start falling down as a chain of explosion blast its hull. As everyone head toward the Warp Ring, King Sonic reach his hand out to Dr. Robotnik as she is hanging on the edge.

"Gimme your hand, Hope!" said King Sonic.

"No!" shout Dr. Robotnik. "You must go...Heh heh, it's been fun!" grinned Dr. Robotnik. Then Shadow grab King Sonic and toss him through the Warp Ring.

King Sonic got out and land on the grass. Everyone watch as the ship crash on Ultratopia. It release huge explosion and destroy the city. Everyone wants to cheer their victory but Hope was their best friend so they bid their final good-bye to her.

The Shadow Androids gain the order from Shadow before impact to eliminate all GrandMasters except Bruno, The Baron, Duck Bill & Lien-Da. The Dark Presence are gone except for the Palatines, The Baron's, Bill's & Lien-Da's people. Lien-Da went to Knuckles & Julie-Su for forgiveness & the Echidnas had reunited as a collective civilization. Bill return to his friends & The Baron return home with Bunnie & Matilda reunited with Mighty. King Sonic & Queen Blaze said their good-bye and return home to the Sol Zone with Manik and Silvia.

-2 years later-

King Sonic & Queen Blaze decide to go to Prime Zone on their honeymoon. As they arrive on Casinopolis, they check in the hotel for a suite and enjoy their lovely honeymoon. **(A/N: Sonic & Blaze are King & Queen, so they're rich!)**

"Oh Sonic! I can't believe you plan this for me!" squeal Queen Blaze as King Sonic brought her to the beauty spa. When she enter the room with her body wrapped in towel, she lay down on the bed. A Mobian enter the room and start massaging her back. She moan as she enjoy it. "Ahhh...that's the spot!"

"Glad you enjoy it." smiled the Mobian, whose voice sound very familiar.

"Sonic?!" ask Queen Blaze. Then she smile, "Oh I get it. You don't want anyone massage me, huh?" grin Queen Blaze.

"You got that right!" smirk King Sonic.

As they enjoy their honeymoon, Manik & Silvia headed to Green Hill Zone. They show off their increased speed from their training. They continue running through the hills as they head toward Splash Hills. Suddenly their communicator let out beeping sound. Manik skidded to stop & answer the call.

"Hello?" said Manik.

"Is this King Sonic?" ask the voice of a girl.

"Lara-Su?" exclaim Manik.

"Manik? Oh I'm glad to hear you! Is your father there?" ask Lara-Su.

"No, our Dad is with Mom and they don't want to ruin their honeymoon. What's wrong?" ask Manik.

"Oh Manik! My parents & Aunt Lien-Da got kidnapped!" cried Lara-Su as she start sniffing and sobbing.

"What? Tell us what happen!"

-Flashback-

"So why you need my help for?" ask Miles.

"You see, some group of armored thugs appear out of nowhere and stole the Chaos Emeralds. I still have the last one." Knuckles show the green Emerald.

Miles nodded and start building a trap. Then group of mysterious warriors appear out of nowhere and aim their weapon at the trap. The trap suddenly broke! While Miles try to fix it, Knuckles, Julies-Su & Lien-Da battle the warriors. Knuckles punch every one of them as Julie-Su blast them with her claw blasters while Lien-Da whip them with her energy whips. They had beaten several of them until a lone female warrior zoom pass them and defeated all three of them with a single blow! She pick up the Chaos Emerald.

"Hmm...I thought all the Knuckles Clan were killed by the Guardian..." said the lone figure.

"Let's kill them!" said one of the warriors as he aim his cannon at Knuckles, who is barely conscious.

"No. Take them prisoner." said the woman.

"B-But Procurator Shade!"

"THAT'S an order!" glare Shade. The warriors finally nodded and took the Echidnas.

"Leave them alone!" roared Miles.

"Oh? And what are you going to do, fox?" ask Shade.

"YYAAAAHHH!" Miles absorb the Master Emerald's energy and went **Turbo Miles**. Shade & the others got wide-eyed.

"You just absorb the Emerald's power!" exclaim Shade.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**" Miles thrust his hands and fire a powerful energy wave. Shade, knowing they are no match for him, quickly press the button on her belt and teleported away. Turbo Miles growl as he missed. He teleport back at Freedom HQ and told everyone what happen.

-End Flashback-

"Don't worry, Lara-Su! We'll help you!" smiled Manik.

The siblings run through the Green City in the other direction, toward the newly rebuilded Central City. As they head to the entrance, a lone Marauder stand in their way.

"Well well, what do we have here? Sonic the Hedgehog! The Procurator had sent me to stop you. But I rather kill you instead!" laugh the Marauder Scout.

"Sorry, but you mistaken me for someone else!" Manik dash toward the Marauder but he quickly punch him. He pound him with several punches then grab him & slam him into ground.

"Ha! You're nothing!" laugh the Marauder Scout.

Manik stand up and crack his neck. "Nice one." grinned Manik.

"What?! Y-You're joking, right?!" ask the Marauder in shock. Manik spin dash him then land two axe kicks against his head. The Marauder crash against the rock and got buried. Manik check for signs of him but he's gone.

"Where did he goes?" ask Silvia.

"_I detect an energy signature from him. I believe he teleported away!_" said Miles over by the communicator.

"_Manik, please hurry!_" plead Lara-Su.

"We're on our way!" Manik & Silvia teleport via the pillar of fire & arrive at the Central City. They enter the workshop where Miles work at. When they enter, Lara-Su hugged Manik and start kissing him.

"Oh Manik, I am so glad to see you!" smiled Lara-Su as she hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too, babe." smile Manik. Miles explain the details that the Marauder is hiding somewhere but they don't know where and who knows what they will do with the Chaos Emeralds since they saw Miles went Turbo Miles with the Master Emerald's power. Since many Freedom Fighters are in retirement, Manik suggest they will be the new Freedom Fighters. As they are ready to go, they heard strange robot-like sound. They head outside and saw Swatbots. They quickly destroyed them.

"Wait...These robots...Those are the very first model of Swatbots, created by the original Dr. Robotnik, whom got disintegrated by the Ultimate Annihilator thanks to the betrayal of Snively. Neither Eggman nor Hope use these robots unless..."

"Unless they desperate!" said Amy Rose who arrive to join them. She once again change her clothes. Now it's red T-Shirt and blue jeans with heart designs on the pant-legs. On her hair is the Warrior's Feather and she wear heart-shaped earrings on her ears. Her quills grew longer too. "I got words from Topaz that she want us to meet with the President."

"Who's Topaz?" ask Silvia.

"She is the replacement of Rouge the Bat. Like Rouge, she's an expert spy and can bypass security." explain Amy.

They headed toward the city until a 19-year Overlander woman block their path. "Hello, everyone. I'm Topaz. Come with me." she smiled. They enter the new G.U.N. HQ and the new Commander explain the problem. Thanks to the help of Vector the Crocodile, they had located four of the hideouts of The Marauders. Miles recognized them as Dr. Eggman's hideouts. But the Commander remind them that Dr. Eggman is dead & Hope is possibly dead too. The teams search high & low for the hideouts. They found all four hideouts but the Echidnas are not there; only they are attacked by a Shadowbot & they found four communicators. Thanks to Miles' quick thinking, they located the fifth hideout in Mystic Ruins, near the _País Misterioso_ in Surmerca. Since the G.U.N. had blocked the entrance to Mystic Ruin from the main road, Miles decide that they should take the Freedom Flight. As they arrive and had a bumpy landing because of the fog, They saw several poisonous gas then a large figure appear from the fog. It was Big the Cat.

"Big!" said Miles & Amy.

"Tails! Amy!" cheered Big as he hugged them. Big explain the Mystic Ruins were guarded by the G.U.N. but then he heard the G.U.N. shouted retreat as a cloud of poisonous gas roll in. Miles & Cosmo believe the Marauder use those gas to lure the G.U.N. away. Since Cosmo, Daisy & Big are immune to the gas, everyone manage to get through safely. They located the fifth hideout and found the Marauders.

"Hey, is there a party here?" joked Manik.

"Ah, we were just about to look for you! Everyone, alert the Procurator Shade!" order one of the Marauder but Manik & the others attack them. They overpower them but they retreat via teleporting. They head downstairs and found three Shadowbots. Suddenly one of the Shadowbots got slice in half by Julie-Su's claw blasters, then Lien-Da jump out and lasso the Shadowbot with her energy whip and slam it against the ground. Knuckles jump out and bore his fist through the Shadowbots & knock it into the wall.

"And stay down!" shout Knuckles.

"MOMMA! POPPA!" squeal Lara-Su as she hugged them.

"Are you okay, you three?" ask Cosmo.

"Yeah, we're okay." sighed Lien-Da.

As they exited out of the hideout, Knuckles suggest they head to Angel Island before they steal the Master Emerald but when they look up...Angel Island is gone!

-Back at the workshop-

Miles suggest that Hope had somehow survived. Before they decide to head to the ruined Metropolis, G-Mel & Cream arrive.

"Hey we know where Hope is hiding!" chimed Cream.

"Where?" ask Argyll.

"She is hiding in Green Hill Zone. Dr. Eggman built a hidden base there in case the Death Egg Mk II was destroyed." answer G-Mel.

"Then let's hurry!" order Manik as he revved up his feet and dash outside and disappear in a flash of light. Silvia teleport everyone else via the pillar of flames. They arrive on Green Hills Zone. They climb to the cliff and found a laser grid. Belle & Jacque use their cybernetic hand and bypass the security but four Laser Drones appear. They suddenly got sliced in half by someone unseen. Then a female chameleon uncloaks herself and she have black hair with beads. She greet herself.

"Hello, my name is Salma, daughter of Espio & Nicole. I know you never met me before but it's because my father took me to a special training ground so I can learn the arts of the Shinobi Clan. Shall we go in?" smile Salma. When they enter, they were surrounded by a new model of Shadowbots & Shadow Androids. Before they fight, Dr. Robotnik quickly step in and order her robots. "Hold your fire! Dismiss!"

"Hope!" gasped Miles.

"Yes, it is I, Dr. Hope Robotnik!" smiled Dr. Robotnik.

"What are you planning this time?!" ask Cosmo & Amy.

"Eh? Oh no, I'm not in my evil way no more. I have reformed!" said Dr. Robotnik.

**Dr. Hope Robotnik survived! Please leave some reviews as I post the next chapter!**


	4. The Return of the Lost Race

**Chapter 15: The Return of the Lost Race & The Battle For Angel Island**

**Here's the new chapter and please leave more reviews, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters. There, I'll leave at that. You all know the OC are mine.**

"That's right! The beautiful & brilliant genius Dr. Hope Robotnik has REFORMED!" laugh Dr. Robotnik.

"But how did you survived?!" ask Knuckles.

"Now that's a story! You see, I barely survived if it weren't for Shadow's **Chaos Control**. But I was badly injured so Shadow & Maria took me to my uncle's secret hide out to recover. Then I learn that Omega survived also but he need some recharge. He's back there in the room. Anyway, while I was recovering, an e-mail arrive in my main computer. It was a handsome man named Chris and we chat awhile that made me realize the terrible mistake I had cause during my rage. So I reformed. But I was furious when someone is using the old robots of my uncle including my own, making everyone think I'm still an evil tyrant!" explain Dr. Robotnik.

"So that's it...The Marauder use these bots to sidetrack us!" answer Silvia.

"_Zut Alors!_ They are smarter than us!" exclaim Belle.

"Not to worry! My scanner shows that the Angel Island were pulled to Metropolis by the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Kinda like a magnet, having the Chaos Emerald as South Pole & the Master Emerald as the North. We better hurry before they steal the Master Emerald!" answer Dr. Robotnik.

"But how do-"

"We can fly the Freedom Flight to the Blue Ridge Zone." answer Shadow as he & Maria enter the room. "It's the closest area near Metropolis."

The teams nodded & they headed to Blue Ridge Zone. As they arrive, they meet Gerald & Ember. "What do you want?" ask Ember.

"Just heading to Metropolis. So move!" snapped Silvia.

"Heh! I thought you never learn from our last battle!" grinned Gerald.

Before Miles protest, the children of King Sonic & Queen Blaze clashes with the children of Shadow & Maria. They move so fast only Miles, Cosmo, G-Mel, Maria & Shadow can see. Manik land his feet and look up. Gerald jump in the sky and throw a **Chaos Spear**. Manik create a barrier of wind and withstand the blast. As he lower his guard, Gerald spin dash him into the mountain. Silvia & Ember dash through the forest, throwing fireballs & energy bolts as they dash from tree to tree.

"Shoould we stop them?" ask Daisy.

"What can we do? They are just like their dads; all thick-skull head and stubborn of who's the best." scoff Knuckles. Then he smile nervously as Shadow gave him a death glare.

Then four blurs ram each other and release a huge burst of shockwave, sending snows & rocks into the air. They start clashing in the air then Gerald grab Silvia and throw her down & Ember double kicked Manik into the ground. They stand up and release a burst of energy. Manik become **Hero Manik**, with his fur turn sky-blue and the tip of his quills turn rose, & Silvia become **Fire Burst Silvia**, with her body covered in flames and her hair light up like a torch as well as her eyes. Gerald & Ember remove their Inhibitor Rings and release a huge burst of golden aura. The siblings dash toward the twins and they clashes again. The shockwave is even more powerful than they separate. Hero Manik thrust his hands and unleash a burst of energy wave. "**Super Sonic Wind!**" shout Hero Manik.

"**Chaos Blast!**" shout Gerald as he thrust his hands & fire a huge golden energy wave.

Both attacks clashed and exploded as it send Manik & Gerald flying through the forest. Manik shook off the dizziness and found a Power Ring. As Gerald rise up and ready his attack, Manik grab the Power Ring and absorb its energy. He's covered in flaming aura then he spin dashed Gerald at supersonic speed and knock him into the ground.

Fire Burst Silvia thrust her hand with a huge fireball, "**Supernova!**" she scream.

"**Chaos Burst!**" scream Ember as she thrust her hand with an energy orb.

They clashes then exploded as Ember went flying and crash against the rock and shatter it. Silvia reverted and stand on her ground. Gerald & Ember stand up with amazement.

"You gotten stronger!" gasped Gerald.

"I'm impressed! Say what if you guys fight us in our Super state next time?" ask Ember.

"First thing first!" shout Shadow. "What are you two doing here?!"

"We were investigating these Marauders to see where did they come from. Some of them attack us but they are nothing more then a punching bag." grinned Gerald.

"Just like you, Shadow." smirk Miles.

"This is the route to-" before Dr. Robotnik finish, someone shout.

"That's far enough!" two Marauders with red dreadlocks and red claws appear along with Procurator Shade. "So Sonic the Hedgehog, you manage to reach to far but your journey had come to an end!"

"Will you stop calling me 'Sonic'!? My name is Manik the Hedgehog! Sonic is my Father!" growl Manik. They start battling them but, aside from the two Marauder, Shade is too powerful. Dr. Robotnik swing her punch but missed as Shade duck & ram her fist against her stomach. Miles & Cosmo start throwing punches but Shade disappear then neck chop both of them.

"Not tough without that transformation, fox?" scoff Shade. As she turn, Knuckles slam his fists against the ground, release a shockwave that send the two Marauder in the air. Lien-Da & Julie-Su start attacking her but she grab their fists and crash their hands. They yelped in pain then she roundhouse kick them down. She pull out a strange-looking grenade and toss it at them. It exploded and they fell on their back. Shade dash toward Knuckles & they start clashing until Shade knee his guts and connected her foot on his chin. She create two energy blades and start slashing Knuckles then her blade slice his right eye.

"GYAAAHH!" scream Knuckles as he cover his bleeding right eye with his hands. Julie-Su run to her side. "Knuckles!" Shade swing her blade again but it got shatter by Lara-Su's arm.

"You're going to pay for that!** Nightmare Chaos!**" Lara-Su ram her Chaos-infused fist against her face. Her mask crack by impact and the Marauders gasped in horror. "An echidna who use the power of the Chaos Emeralds!?" exclaim Shade.

"**CHAOS SPEARS!**" Shadow & his family throw a series of energy bolts & blasted them away. Shade's armor is getting more damaged as Shadow & Gerald start jabbing her at high-speed then Maria uppercut her. Her helmet got cracked even more and she ready her energy blades.

"Damn it!" she hissed. She dash toward them but then G-Mel block her path.

"Long time no see, eh Shade?" ask G-Mel.

"A Gizoid?!" exclaim Shade.

"Dips!" joked G-Mel as he land a powerful punch that shatter her mask completely off. She stagger back then the Marauders caught her. She remove her hand from her face. She's a Mobian echidna!

"An Echidna?!" exclaim everyone.

"You mean there are more Echidnas beside your people, Knuckles?" ask Amy.

"But our clan are the only one who survived the attack of Perfect Chaos!" answer Knuckles.

"Those clan paid their price for enraging the Guardian! Our clan, the Nocturnus Clan, were taken away before we conquer the land."

"The Nocturnus?" exclaim Manik & Silvia.

"It's a trick!" said Lien-Da.

"Yet I am standing here." grin Shade.

"So you still serve that stupid Old Man?" ask G-Mel.

"Imperator Pir'Oth Ix is not stupid!" snapped Shade.

"Yeah, soon you found out you were being used as a pawn." chuckle G-Mel.

"Grr...wait till he hears that you're still function!" growl Shade as she press the button and the cliffs exploded, causing an avalanche of rocks as they disappear.

"NNNOOO!" shout Lara-Su as she run forward and smash her fist against the rocks but the rocks is too thick that she got knock backward and land into Manik's arms.

"Manik...?" ask Lara-Su as she got dazed.

"Lara-Su, take it easy. We'll get them." said Manik as he stroke her dreadlocks softly.

"Come on, I know a shortcut to the city!" smiled Dr. Robotnik as they head to a secret subway.

"When you built this?" ask Cosmo.

"I don't know. I bet my uncle must've built it before he died." shrugged Dr. Robotnik.

As they arrive the station, they rest a bit. Lien-Da & Miles built a cybernetic eye and install it on his wounded right eye. It ease the pain & he's now able to see heat and other function. The Echidnas remain perplexed.

"How can the Nocturnus survive?! It doesn't make any sense!" mutter Lien-Da.

"Dr. Robotnik, how long can the Angel Island stay in the sky?" ask Cosmo.

"I say an hour or so, so we must hurry!" answer Dr. Robotnik.

Miles suggest they should split into two teams. Team Miles & Cosmo will take G-Mel, Cream, Shadow, Maria, Amy, Big, Julie-Su & Knuckles to the surface and find a way to reach Angle Island before they steal the Master Emerald. Team Hope & Lara-Su will take the rest of children & shall search around for parts of device to help them take out the Nocturnus.

The plans work: Team Miles & Cosmo had sneaked aboard the ship and took over the bridge and Team Hope & Lara-Su had found two important parts for the new weapons and headed to the lab to build their secret weapons.

Team Miles & Cosmo ran into a problem: Several Nocturnus board the ship and took out the main weapons, so Miles called Daisy.

"Daisy, Mom & Dad is in a problem!"

"_What happen?!"_ ask Daisy via the radio.

"We lost our main weapon so we need support from the city." said Cosmo.

Dr. Robotnik heard that and remember that her anti-air cannon is still function. They head there but it was guarded by a Guardian Pawn. Knowing it might come in handy for later, Dr. Robotnik remove a wire that shut him down. They activate the cannon and they manage to blast the ships out of Team Miles & Cosmos' path. Suddenly a huge cannon fire from Angel Island and blast the wing of the ship. The team quickly jump out of the ship and land on it.

"Oh man, that's some landing!" moan Cosmo as she rubbed her hands on her butt.

"Yeah!" agree Miles as he crack his neck.

"Uhh...Am I the only one who saw that?" ask Big.

Everyone look ahead and saw a huge army of Nocturnus. At the top of the Emerald Temple is Shade with her new helmet & a strange Nocturne appear. His armor is completely different from the others or Shade. His armor is purple-like robe with golden collar, yellow gauntlets on his wrists & have golden boots. His mask is white with cyan eyes & three quills. On his right hand is a gold specter with a C-like shape on the top.

"Pir'Oth Ix!" said G-Mel in an angry tone.

**Finished! Stay tune for the next chapter and an epic battle! Sorry about putting King Sonic & Queen Blaze out of the story but they are on their honymoon. Give them some space. Please leave some reviews. I already said that right?**


	5. The Unstoppable Imperator Ix

**Chapter 16: The Unstoppable Imperator Ix & The Voyage to the Unknown **

**Prepare for the epic battle for the fate of Angel Island. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters.**

**Note: If you want to know what happen to that Xeno that threaten to kill me, she's gone. She got spooked when the Predator appear by my bedroom's door and she ran off. And the Predator made a hole on my bedroom's WALL!**

"Pir'Oth Ix!" growl G-Mel.

"You know him, G-Mel?" ask Amy.

"Long story, Mom. We must slow them down!" order G-Mel as he ran ahead. Everyone destroys all the robots and arrive at the temple.

"My lord! The resistent had arrive!" warn Shade.

"So the flies had come to be squash!" laugh Ix.

"Guys, you take that guy! Leave Shade to me!" growl Knuckles.

"So you prefer to fight my best warrior?" smirk Ix.

"She's asking for it because she slice my eye off!" snapped Knuckles.

"..." Shade remain silent.

"Bah! I had no interest with these flies. Nocturnus! Come to me!" order Ix and all the soldiers gather around the team.

"Cosmo, are you ready?" grinned Miles.

"Ready when you are, my love!" nodded Cosmo. Then she power-up to **Blossomed Cosmo** & Amy release a burst of pink flaming aura and took out two **Super Piko Piko Hammer**, a steel version of Piko Piko Hammer. They start battling as the Nocturnus gang on them. They battle with their best but they keep coming and the Nocturnus gang on Amy & Cream but suddenly they got kicked in the air. Standing in front of them is G-Mel. All the Nocturnus start clamoring when they saw G-Mel.

"A Gizoid?" wonder Ix.

"Hey Old Man! Remember me? The Gizoid who blasted your precious Nocturne to near ruin?" said G-Mel. **(A/N: If he had a mouth, he would be grinning)**

"You're the reject! How can you still be function?!" ask Ix.

"Thanks to my friends and my adopted Mother, they fixed me & Dr. Robotnik upgraded me into G-Mel!" explain G-Mel.

"Shade!" shout Ix.

Shade dash toward G-Mel but he duck, grab her leg & slam her into the stair. She jump up and swing her fists at him but he evade it and roundhouse kicked her. Behind them, everyone is still battling the foes. Blossomed Cosmo spray perfume that paralyzed them then Cream spin dash them. Amy start spinning like a top, creating a huge pink tornado and smack all of them. Miles ram them with punches & Knuckles throw **Chaos Spears** at them. Julie-Su start blasting them with her claw blasters while her half-sister whip them with her energy whip. Big just stand there, blocking all of them punches then push one of them away with his belly, knocking the other down like domino. Then he swing his fishing pole and grab the Nocturnus Warrior then use him like a club at everyone. Meanwhile G-Mel is busy evading Shade's attacks like it was nothing.

"Ah...huff... Why I can't beat you? I beat all Gizoids by myself!" exclaim Shade.

"It's simple! I have copied all the strongest fighters' powers! I got Sonic's speed..." G-Mel disappear and zoom pass Shade as he jab her across her cheek. "Knuckles' strength..." G-Mel uppercut Shade's face, shatter half of her mask. She recover and land on her feet. "...Shadow's Chaos Powers..." G-Mel throw a barrage of energy bolts at Shade, release an explosive. Shade dash toward him and swing her energy blade. It shatter when it made contact to G-Mel's body. "...Big's indestructability...All weaponary..." G-Mel fire a barrage of rockets, lasers & energy cannon at Shade. She withstand it and her armor start breaking. Then G-Mel swing his arms apart and create two energy blades. "...& your combat skills!" laugh G-Mel as he slash her armor then start kicking her face. He slash the last of her mask off.

She gasped in horror then shout, "You stupid robot!" before she attack, G-Mel quickly fly up in the sky then rocket back down & ram her into the stair, destroying the stair by impact.

Shadow got pissed off. "That's it! **Chaos Blast!**" Shadow unleash an explosive wave and knock all of them into the air. Then Maria use **Chaos Control** and instantly jab all of them. More of them come but all the team is getting exhausted.

-Back in Metropolis-

Dr. Robotnik finished her weapon. According to her calculation, the Hover Cannon will teleport these Nocturnus wherever they come from. Then they head to the teleporter to help the others. When they arrive, the team are so exhausted they can't fight anymore. Dr. Robotnik send her Hover Cannon and send all the Nocturnus, except Ix & battle-weary Shade, to wherever they come from.

"Daisy, thank you..." said Cosmo, who reverted.

"Hmph! I'm surprise there are so many warriors on Mobius." scoff Ix.

"Let's get him!" said Lara-Su as she dash toward him.

"Lara-Su, don't!" warned G-Mel but it was too late; Ix land an uppercut on Lara-Su's chest and she went flying in the sky then crash hard on the stair.

Manik gritted his teeth, "YOU MONSTER!" he dash toward Ix and land a series of punches but he didn't land any punches at all. "Huh?!" Ix swing his specter and smack him away. Silvia throw a huge stream of fire but he thrust his specter through the flames and cancel it out. Jacque swing his sword but Ix block & head butted him. Daisy rush and throw a kick but he thrust his hand and push her away. Salma was cloaked and jab Ix's face but she ended up breaking her hand and she bend on one knee as she clutch her hand in pain. He connect his foot at her face and she fell on her back. Belle thrust her cannon and fire an energy beam. Ix thrust his specter and fire an energy beam, pushing it back and blast her away. She slide across the ground then stop. Ember & Gerald throw **Chaos Spears** but he deflected them and blast them out of the sky by energy bomb. Ix then head toward Miles & the others. Manik stand up & rush in with Lara-Su & Gerald. They both start attacking with everything they got. Ix simply block all of their attacks. Then Gerald jump toward him and land a punch on his face. At the same time when it impact, Gerald went **Super Gerald**, unleashing a powerful shockwave and send Ix flying until he recover.

"Tsk. Worms..." snarl Ix. Manik went **Hero Manik** & Lara-Su went **Chaos Lara-Su**. They gang up on him but he release his true powers by landing three powerful punches on them and they reverted. Miles dash toward him but Ix slam his fist hard on his guts and he gasped for loss of air. Then he thrust his hand, "**Dark Anomaly!**" he fire a purple energy orb and blasted everyone. They remain conscious but weaken by the blast.

Manik & Gerald joined their attacks by placing their hands together, "**Super Sonic Wind! / Chaos Blast!**" They each shout their attacks and fire a combination of **Super Sonic Wind & Chaos Blast**.

Ix thrust his specter again. "**Dark Matter!**" Ix fire a powerful energy wave and exploded. G-Mel try to attack but then Ix lift his hand and slowly make fist. G-Mel suddenly stop in mid-air then got tosses aside. Before he kill them, a flaming comet head toward the Shrine Isle. It land on the ground & reveal itself as E-123 Omega Mk. II.

"I have come to help!" He fire two bunker busters at Ix & he got knock back by the explosion.

He stood up and shout: "Persistent insect! Nothing will stop me from conquering Mobius!"

Shade become confuse & wide-eyed, "Imperator Ix, I thought we collected these Emeralds just to return home, not conquer it! I refuse to continue this &-"

"SILENCE!" roared Ix as he slam his specter down and unleash a powerful explosive wave that push everyone away. Shade, for being so close, went flying out of Shine Isle. Gerald quickly fly out and caught her.

"Gotcha!" said Gerald then he teleport back on the island.

Ix went inside the Chamber with Lara-Su & Manik chasing him. Before they can stop him, he grab the Master Emerald and disappear. The Angel Island, without the Master Emerald's power, start falling down.

"Oh crud..." gasped Manik.

The Floating Island crash hard on the Ruined Metropolis and destroy everything including the island itself.

Manik wake up by Lara-Su, who is giving him the mouth-to-mouth reception. "Uhhh...what happen?" ask Manik.

"That Ix stole the Master Emerald and Angel Island fall..." sigh Lara-Su.

"Hey what's that?!" ask Amy as she point her finger at the sky. A huge wormhole block out the sun and start sucking some debris inside.

"Ix's plan has started...Mobius is doomed..." sigh Shade. Shadow took out his pistol and place its muzzle against her forehead.

"Tell us what are you planning!" shout Shadow as he dose the Chaos energy on the pistol, increasing the bullets' strength.

"Ix is planning to use the Chaos & Master Emeralds' power to open the wormhole so we can return home...until Ix reveal his true plan...I-I can help you stop him..." stammer Shade while she start sweating as Shadow threaten to press the trigger.

"And why should we trust you? What if you backstab us and turn us in to Ix?!" ask Amy with an angry tone.

"I-I won't...I just don't want Ix use my people as his tools!" said Shade with regret.

"Wait, if you're really a Nocturnus, how you survive?" ask Silvia.

"4000 years ago, after the destruction of the Knuckles Clan, we got teleported to some kind of dimension...I-I think we've been there for four years and Ix gone mad for being there." explain Shade.

"What?! You're 4000 year old?!" exclaim the girls, who is feeling envy.

"Uhh...I'm 18-year old." answer Shade. "S-So will you let me help you?"

Shadow lower his gun & look at Knuckles, "Keep an eye on her." he said.

"We could build a ship to enter the wormhole but the crash knock out the generators & I need the Dimensional Buffer or the vortexes will shake the ship apart!" explain Dr. Robotnik.

"Okay, I'll go with Gerald, Lara-Su & Omega to activate the generators." said Manik.

"I'll go with the Hedgehog." said Shade.

"Oh no you don't, you witch!" snapped Lara-Su.

"It's okay, Lara. It's not like she going to make a pass on me." said Manik. Then Lara-Su slam her foot on Manik's feet. "YIPE!" yelp Manik as he jump on one foot as he hold onto his wounded foot.

The rest went to the garage to rest up while Manik & co. head for the generators. As they activate the first generator, Shade made a comment while Lara-Su & Omega battle the robots outside.

"You know, I never seen anyone like you stand up to Imperator Ix..." said Shade.

"What, now you praising me?" ask Manik while Gerald stand against the wall with his back.

"Aside from the fox, the black hedgehog & the Echidnas, you stood him up after he beat you down hard. I admire you for your courage, your strength & your compassion for everyone."

"Well, I got that from my Dad and-" Shade quickly wrapped her arms around Manik's neck and press her lips against his. She continue kissing him while Manik remain wide-eyed then close his eyes & Gerald start snickering as his "favorite part" is coming up. Lara-Su step back inside and saw Shade is kissing Manik. She snapped and punch Shade. Shade stagger back & look at Lara-Su.

"Leave Manik alone! You home wrecker!" growl Lara-Su as her fists are covered in Chaos Energy. Shade bring out her energy blades. They dash toward each other but Manik step in between them and stop them by halting their approach.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down you two! What is the matter with you two?!" ask Manik. Then Lara-Su grab Manik's right arm & Shade grab the left arm. They each start pulling Manik left & right. "GYAH! NOT THE ARMS!" exclaim Manik.

"LET HIM GO, YOU NOCTURNUS WITCH!" shout Lara-Su.

"YOU LET GO, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" snapped Shade.

"WHY YOU FIGHTING OVER ME!?" shout Manik.

"MANIK, SHE MADE A PASS ON YOU!" shout Lara-Su. Manik use **Chaos Control** and teleport out of their grips. He rubs his arm & look at both of them. Both of them glare at each other. *_Great, now I know how my Dad feels when Amy & Sally were fighting over him.*_ moan Manik in his thought.

Gerald start laughing out loud, "HA HA HA HA! WHOO HOO! HA HA HA! cough, cough...ahem... that was so funny!" said Gerald as his eyes start watering.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, Gerald." said Manik in sarcastic tone. "Okay, I'm sorry for letting her make a pass on me and I'm sorry for shouting." sighed Manik. "Can you forgive me?"

Lara-Su & Shade dash toward him and hugged him. They both kiss Manik in the cheeks & Manik start whimpering because he can feel their grips crushing his arms. Omega step in.

"Oh brother...You three, enough! We got the mission to finish so leave the loveboat for another time!" shout Omega. Manik start revving up his feet and dash off but Lara-Su & Shade still holding on to him. Gerald still laughing as he follow. They manage to activate the last two generators.

"Dr. Robotnik, we activate the generators so where is the Dimensional Buffers?" ask Omega.

"_It's in the Hazard Room._" answer Dr. Robotnik via the comm link.

"What's in the Hazard Room?" ask Manik while Lara-Su & Shade continue kissing his cheeks.

"Just some deadly robots the late Dr. Ivo Robotnik never use. For example, the Hyper Metal Sally, the Artificial Chaos Mk. II, the Ultimate Shadow Androids & the new model of A.D.A.M. & EVE. But the entrance was burst open by the crash so they must've escape. So no need to worry about them." chuckle Omega as he notice Manik is a bit scare. They enter inside as Lara-Su & Shade let go of Manik. They found the Dimensional Buffer but before they leave, a robot who look like Eggman appear.

"Ha ha ha! *zkt* I'm finally *bzt* free!" laugh the Eggbot.

"What are you?!" exclaim Manik.

"EGGBOT!" shout Omega.

"Sonic...*bzt*...the Hedgehog! I'll *squeak* destroy you!" shout Eggbot as he fire a barrage of energy bullets from the four nozzles on his chest. Gerald & Manik evade & Lara-Su grab a shield and block the blast. Omega grab Eggbot and slam him into the ground. Eggbot counter by landing a kick on Omega's face. He grab Omega and knee his face. Omega throw a crate but Eggbot jump over him then fire a barrage of energy bullets. Omega got stagger back then Gerald step in.

"Omega! **Fire Dunk!**" said Gerald. Omega retract his hands into his arms and Gerald & Manik curl up into spin balls & enter Omega's arm cannons.

"**Omega Cannon!**" he fire two flaming spin balls & ram Eggbot into the wall. But Eggbot emerge with two spin balls on his hands.

"**Shocker!**" Eggbot fire twin beam of blue electricity and zap the Hedgehogs away. They slide on the floor then stay stunned. "I...can't...move!" exclaim Manik.

"MANIK!" gasped Lara-Su & Shade. Shade throw her grenade at Eggbot and exploded. As the robot double recover, Lara-Su grew out her claws & Shade took out the energy blades. They rush in & land a double uppercut. Eggbot got extremely sliced in half and exploded. Omega & Gerald remain wide-eyed & Manik hang his mouth open. Shade grab the Dimensional Buffer and ask, "Shall we go?" she ask in her cool voice.

**Now the young heroes will finally enter the world beyond and Lara-Su will have a girl-to-girl talk with Shade. Please leave some reviews.**


	6. Sector Scylla Part 1

**Chapter 17: Sector Scylla Part 1: The Krons & The N'rrgal**

**Prepare for the journey through time and space. And I like to thanks lydiathetigeropean and LunarEclipseKid for their support and reviews, as well as everyone else including my followers. And to you Lunar, yes Lara-Su and Shade are deadly when pair up together. I should stay out of their way too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters.**

While Miles, Lien-Da, Maria & Dr. Robotnik are building the ship, Lara-Su took Shade for a little girl-to-girl talk.

"Listen Shade, Manik is my boyfriend." said Lara-Su as calmly as she can.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. This feeling was brand new to me, I can't stop myself!" explain Shade.

"I understand. Many girls underwent this same feeling." smile Lara-Su.

"Really?" ask Shade.

"Sure, my Mom and Dad used to be enemy but my Mom's sixth sense of a Mobian Echidna told her that my Dad will be her mate so the Dark Legion kick her out. And Sally fell in love with Sonic when they were 12 or so and so on." said Lara-Su.

"What about that plant woman?" ask Shade.

"Her case is different. My Dad told me that when Amy Rose has a mad crush on Sonic, she used a love potion and pour it on a lake."

"Love potion?" Shade raise one eyebrow in confusion.

"If two person fell in the lake where the potion was poured on, these two will fell in love. Unfortunately, Miles Prower and Cosmo fell in the lake instead of Sonic and they fell in love." explain Lara-Su

"Weird... O_o" said Shade.

"What's your sixth sense tells you? I know you're not used to it, which is why you started kissing Manik. Who is your _true_ mate?" she asked with a smile.

"My... true mate is..." she started to think harder than she see someone in her thought. It look like Manik but then it reveal to be...

Manik take out his cell phone and saw he have a phone call. It was from his father, King Sonic.

"Hello?" ask Manik as he answer the phone.

"_Yo Manik? Where are you?_" ask King Sonic.

"I'm...uh... in Angel Island." answer Manik. **(He lied)**

"_Why you stammer? Are you someplace else? You're not sleeping in Lara-Su's house, are you?!" _ask King Sonic.

"NO! That's not, uh..." stammer Manik then Shadow grab the phone.

"Hello, Blue Hedgehog." grinned Shadow.

"_Shadow?! You're alive?! If you-_"

"No your son is okay. We're at the Metropolis...Ground Zero." explain Shadow.

"_Metropolis Ground Zero!?_" exclaim King Sonic.

"Listen, some unknown enemies has stolen the Chaos Emeralds and now they stolen the Master Emerald. So Dr. Robotnik, yes she's alive too, and everyone else including that twin-tailed fox are building a ship to find them. Now continue your honeymoon with Queen Blaze and don't worry, your son and daughter are excellent fighters & I'll keep an eye on them." said Shadow.

"Shadow, tell Sonic I said 'Hi'!" chimed Maria.

"Oh, and my wife said 'Hi'!" Shadow cancel the call and gave Manik his cell phone back.

"Thanks Shadow." said Manik.

"Hmph. I just don't want your father blow a fuse and go Dark." scoff Shadow.

"Oh..."

"Sonic, are the kids okay?" ask Queen Blaze.

"Yeah, they're okay. They're at Angel Island." lied King Sonic.

"Oh good. Sonic dear? My shoulders got stiffed and I could use a little rub?" call Queen Blaze.

"Sure." said King Sonic.

"And my back ached too. And my feet." King Sonic can tell Queen Blaze want a massage from him again. He gave a wide grin and took his gloves off.

"One massage coming up, my sexy babe!" said King Sonic, calling Queen Blaze by her pet name. _*Be safe, Manik. You too, Silvia._* thought King Sonic as he enter their room.

-Few minutes later-

"It's finished!" cheered Dr. Robotnik & Miles. They gaze at the spaceship, the Cyclone. Everyone enters the ships except Dr. Robotnik.

"You're not coming?" ask Cosmo.

"I need to stay here if you need help to navigate out of the wormhole." she explain.

"I understand..." nodded Cosmo.

The Cyclone took off and enter the wormhole. As they reach to the other side, they enter a strange dimension with floating plantoids.

"Wait! I know this place! This is where my people got sent to by Dimitri when he was Enerjak!" exclaim Lien-Da. "This is Twilight Cage!"

A sudden jolt rock the ship. "Miles, what's wrong?!" ask Shadow.

"The ship just lost power & the Dimensional Buffer got smashed to bits! I need to make an emergency landing!" shout Miles.

"Everyone hang on!" shout Cosmo. The Cyclone crash-landed on a strange planetoid. Everyone recovers from the crash. "Everyone alright?" ask Knuckles.

"We're okay!" said Big. Everyone exited out of the Cyclone. G-Mel look around a bit.

"What a wasteland! There's nothing but rocks, rocks and more rocks! Oh look, junkyard!" joked G-Mel. Amy shook her head and can't help but smile.

"What's the status of the Cyclone?" ask Amy.

"Hold on..." Belle is scanning the ship by placing her robotic hand on the ship. The arm beep and a hologram reveal the ship's status. "The ship receive 10% damage and the Dimensional Buffer was destroyed. The ship also lost power." answer Belle.

"Pardon _madam _Cosmo, how are we going to get the ship running again?" ask Jacque.

"Maybe with a Chaos Emerald?" suggest Daisy.

"That's right, Daisy! Miles, check the C.E.L." said Cosmo.

Miles took out the C.E.L. (**C**haos **E**nergy **L**ocater) and check the radar. There are 8 Chaos energy spikes, one on each planetoids but the last two & the Master Emerald are in the center of the Twilight Cage.

"According to the C.E.L., there is a Chaos Emerald nearby." point out Miles.

"This is the Kron Colony, where the Kron live." said Shade.

"What are...Kron?" ask Maria.

"They are rock-like creature whose hide is impossible to penetrate. They are allies to Imperator Ix." answer Shade.

"So we have to-"

"LOOK OUT!" shout Knuckles as he push Maria & the others away and a giant rock land where they are. A rock creature glare at the heroes.

"Nocturnus spies, you are!" shout the rock creature.

"Is that a Kron?" ask Amy.

"Yes!" answer Shade. The steel sphere in his belly start spinning then went flying toward Shade. Gerald grab her & jump out-of-the-way. The sphere crash on the rocks then return to the Kron Warrior's belly.

"Gerald, Ember, give him your best shots!" shout Manik.

They nodded and jump in the air. They thrust their hands & fire powerful energy waves. Omega distract him by blasting his hide with his dual laser-based Gatling guns. The attacks impacted hard but the Kron Warrior emerge undamaged.

"Worthless, the attacks is!" scoff the Kron. "**Bash!**" The Kron Warrior grab his sphere and lift it up. He swung the sphere down but Big stop it with his hand.

"It's not nice picking on my friends." frown Big.

"Huh?" Big use the Kron's sphere and bash him away. The Kron stand on his feet and look at Big in bewilderment.

"Not Nocturnus, you are. Who are you?" ask the Kron Warrior.

"We're Mobians from Planet Mobius. We came here to recover our Chaos Emeralds Imperator Ix stole from us." explain Miles.

"Furry creatures, you are. Similar to the Nocturnus, you are. But Mobian, they are not." said the Kron Warrior as he point at Cosmo & Daisy.

"Oh, I'm Cosmo Prower, the Seedrian & Miles' wife. This is my daughter, Daisy. She's a Hybrid." smiled Cosmo.

"Together, Seedrian and furry creature? Such thing, I never heard of!" exclaim the Kron Warrior.

"I'm confuse. The way you mistaken us for Nocturnus & attack us, are you against Imperator Ix?" ask Shade.

"Grrrr! Never an ally, The Kron were! Learn more, if you want to. Talk to Foreman Krag, you must!" said the Kron Warrior.

As he lead the teams to the main caves, Shade begin to wonder, "Why the Kron suddenly repel Ix?"

"Maybe it's because Ix's madness have treated them badly." said Gerald.

"Really?"

"My Dad told me an evil wizard named Ixis Naugus stole the crown of King Elias because he made the people think he's a hero. He did it by turning a giant robot into crystal then use it as a shield to block Dr. Eggman's attack. He also reveal that Salma's mother's nanites can be destroy by crystallizing it. But his plan was foiled when Silver reveal the evil wizard's plan & everyone now realize they were tricked. They were very angry at Naugus for lying & the Council realize their arrogance & quote by my father, 'brainless fools'." explain Gerald.

"..." Shade remain silence as she gaze at Gerald. Lara-Su saw her gaze and smiled as she believe they're becoming close.

When they enter the cave, they saw so many Krons. They all gaze at the Mobians & a Seedrain. Then a Kron, with glowing veins on his body and larger physique, step forward, "BRRRRMM! The furry creatures who look like Nocturnus, this is?" ask Foreman Krag. The Kron nodded.

"But Black Arms, the hedgehog is!" growl Foreman Krag as he glare at Shadow. Shadow frown.

"How did you know?" he ask bitterly while Maria try to restrain him.

"Bear the same colors, you have! Trust you, why should we?" ask Foreman Krag.

"Because we share a common enemy, Foreman Krag." answer Cosmo.

"Hmm...Indeed, we do."

"How did your kind get here?" ask Silvia.

"Many years ago, at the same time as the furry creatures, live in peace, the Kron Colony have but got send away to this dimension. Then, Imperator Ix, we encounter! BRRRRMMM! Defeat me, he has & became slaves, we Krons! Forced us to make armors & weapons, they had! Then Imperator Ix place the red stone. Powered the factory, that gem have. Dying of food, we are! For they stole our factory! BRRRMMM! Take factory back, we tried but protected by a force field, the factory is! Impossible for Kron to bypass, the force field is!" explain Foreman Krag with rage.

"If we help you, will you give us the red gem?" ask Cream politely.

"No interest with the gem, I have. Keep it, you can." smiled Foreman Krag. "Go to the conveyor belt at the your west of here. Too slow to bypass, we Kron are."

Manik grinned and crack his fingers, "No problem! I'm the son of the fastest supersonic hedgehog!"

"Ha! You're no match for the son of the Ultimate Life Form!" scoff Gerald as he crack his knuckles and gave a sadistic grin.

Shade & Lara-Su sigh in love as Manik & Gerald dash off at high-speed. Ember, Silvia, Salma & G-Mel dash off to follow them. Manik & Gerald saw several Nocturnus and quickly bash them at high-speed then Manik start jumping his way up. He found the conveyor belt but Gerald is already there.

"Hey, no fair! You used Chaos Control!" frown Manik.

"You snooze, you lose." laugh Gerald.

Then the others arrive. They all dash through the conveyor and evade all the rock crusher then run through vent and arrive inside the factory. As they walk around, two robots jump out on them. They look like G-Mel when he was Emerl but with three horns and carry a hilt. "Gizoids!" exclaim Salma.

"Hey, that black one look like us?" said Gizoid #1.

"Hello, 'brothers'!" smirk G-Mel.

"Huh?! Are you the prototype Gizoid that almost destroy us?" ask Gizoid #2.

"Yes I am! How's the Old Man?" joked G-Mel.

"No one make fun of Imperator Ix!" growl Gizoid #1.

"Leave them to me." said G-Mel as he step forward. The Gizoids activate their hilts and create an energy blades. They lung toward G-Mel and swing their energy swords. The Gizoids land behind him and they turn around. G-Mel have his energy sword out and he look like he just swing his arm. Suddenly the Gizoids' body receive a light slash on them and they got sliced in half. "No comment." smirk G-Mel.

"When did they had Gizoids?" ask Silvia.

"We always had Gizoids." answer Shade as she arrive uncloaked. Lara-Su arrive by gliding and land next to them. "We Nocturnus are the creator of the Gizoids for battle."

"And you made me power-hungry!" growl G-Mel.

"I just surprise you had the guts to kill your brothers." said Shade.

"Yep, except my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Miles & Nicole had built a smoking hot Gizoid girl for me after my sister got destroyed. They named her after my sister. Which reminds me, I had a date with her today." said G-Mel as he place his hand on his hip & scratch his head.

"Guess again." said a female robot. They look and saw a female Gizoid with red & white color scheme & her eyes is pink.

"Eep! Ruby?! W-W-Wha...what are you-"

"The wormhole suck me in when I was flying, looking for you!" snapped Ruby.

"When was that?" ask Manik.

"A month ago! Where were you?!" shout Ruby as she start choking G-Mel

"WAAAAAH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" scream G-Mel.

Silvia step in and break it up, "Okay, no more arguing and focus our mission!"

Ruby let go of G-Mel and they enter the room. Ruby press a red button and force field went down. They feel a huge quake & they knew the Kron had retook their factory. The Nocturnus fled as the Kron chased them away. Foreman Krag smiled at Manik, "Thank you for your help! Over there, the red gem is, deep in the factory." said Foreman Krag. They went inside and found the red Chaos Emerald.

-Few minutes has pass after the teams return to the Cyclone-

"There! The Cyclone has power again!" said Miles. The ship took off in the space. They begin to decide their next destination.

"Where to?" ask Maria.

"The planetoids are divided in two sectors: Charybdis & Scylla. We're in Sector Charybdis so our next stop is the N'rrgal Colony." said Shade.

"N'rrgal?" wonder Daisy.

"N'rrgal are the slime-like race that wage war with their neighbor, the Zoah Colony, a race of giant energy-like soldiers." explain Shade.

"Then N'rrgal Colony we go!" smiled Cosmo. The Prowers guide the Cyclone to the green planetoid. As they land, Miles suggest that he, Cosmo, Shadow & Shade will go. The others will stand guard in case someone try to steal the ship. They step outside and gaze around the area. It's rock-like terrain with green slimes everywhere. Then several slime-like slugs appear and made a mad dash toward the ship. Before they react, the slugs impale the ship with their tube-like mouth and drain the ship's energy. The ship power-down.

"Hey! Stop that!" shout Miles.

"That's the N'rrgal Drones. The N'rrgal has the ability to drain energy so they just suck the ship's energy." said Shade with concern.

"Which mean we stranded here...?" ask Cosmo.

"Hmph!" scoff Shadow.

A N'rrgal approach them, "What brrrrought you herrrre, Zoah ssssssspy?" ask the N'rrgal.

"We're not Zoah spy! We've come here to find the Chaos Emerald!" shout Miles.

"Ah, you ssseek the Gemmm of Powerrrr, eh? Thennnn you mmmmussst sssspeak with the Queennnn." said the N'rrgal.

"Then you won't mind to lead us to her?" ask Shade. The N'rrgal nodded and crawl his way to the chamber with the other. When they arrive, a giant towering slime with multiple blue eyes & long dreadlocks hanging from the head appear in front of them.

"Ssssso, you're the MMMMobiannnnssss who helped the Krrronsss to rrrreobtainnn theirrrr factorrrrry." said the towering slime in a feminine voice.

"How did you know?!" ask Miles.

"The Nocturrrnussss sssprrread rummmmor about it annnnd the presssennnnce of SSSSonnnnic the Hedgehog." answer the towering slime.

"They just mistook our friend Manik for his father." said Miles.

"Are you the Queen?" ask Cosmo.

"Yessss, I am the Queennnn of mmmmy people." answer the Queen. "We have beenn innn warrr with thossse powerrr-hungrrrry brutessss called the Zoahssss! Their weaponnnnssss do ussss nnno harmmmm but the nnnewsss that they have a ssssecrrret weaponnnn frrrrightennnn ussss. Immmmperrrratorrrr Ix gave ussss the Gemmm of Powerrrr to fight back but we'rrre ssstill ssscarrre of theirrr sssecrrret weaponnn." explain the Queen.

"But what's that got to do with us, Slimeball!" growl Shadow.

"Lissstennn to mmme, Black Arrrmmmm!" hissed the Queen as she bend over and glare at Shadow while he glare back. "I wasss nnnot ssssurrrprrrissse of ssseeinnng annnn Black Arrrmmm beforrrre mmme but I had fought Black Arrrmmmsss all by mmmyssself & Black Doommmm ceassse hisss asssualt! SSSo donnn't get onnn mmmy bad ssside!" growl the Queen.

"Well, I killed all of my siblings & my father because they are heartless!" snarl Shadow. That surprised the Queen.

"You...kill your ownnnn kinnnndssss? Heh heh heh! I'mmm immpresss. Okay, here'ssss a deal: If you sssteal the Zoah'sss ssssecrrrret weaponnnn, thennn I will give you the Gemmm of Powerrr. Failed and I will ssssmite you all & I hope you make betterrrr challennnge thennn Black Doommm." chuckle the Queen.

"Describe the Gem Of Power." Miles said that because he's wondering if this "Gem" is the Chaos Emerald.

"It'sss a beautiful grrrreennnn gemmmm. It glow verrrry brrrright whennnnn touchesss & I felt ssssuch powerrrr crrrruisssing through mmmy body." answer the Queen with a satifaction tone.

"Yep, a Chaos Emerald. You got a deal!" smiled Cosmo.

**Done! Okay the sixth sense Lara-Su mention is the ability of all echidnas that pinpoint them to their destined mate, like it did with Knuckles' mother and father. If one of the soul mate died, the other will feel intense pain of loss like how Knuckles' mother reacted when she no longer feel the presence of her ex-husband, Locke. **

**Ruby is a female Gizoid created by using the parts of the original Ruby that got destroyed by Super King Sonic. The Kron and N'rrgal knew the Black Arms since Black Doom travel around in the galaxy conquering planets and they knew Shadow and Gerald are Black Arm because of the color schemes: jet black and crimson red.**

**They didn't recognize Maria or Ember as a Black Arms since their color scheme is different. I'll bring the next chapter so leave some reviews.**


	7. Sector Scylla Part 2

**Chapter 18: Sector Scylla Part 2: The Zoah Colony**

**Deal or no deal? They must take the risk if they want that Chaos Emerald. Enjoy the story. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that Hyper Metal Sally, Artificial Chaos Mk. II, Ultimate Shadow Android & the new model of A.D.A.M. & EVE are what Dr. Robotnik built to defeat King Sonic but she didn't get the chance to use them but _someone _will... I'm not spoiling it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters.**

Few minutes later, the team return to find their ship at full power. When they enter, Miles found Manik tied up on the chair. Lara-Su have her claws on his throat, "Manik! Who do you love the most?! Me or that Nocturnus cow!?" growl Lara-Su. Knuckles & Julie-Su try to grab her but she push them gently aside with her **Chaos Control**. "L-L-Lara! Y-You know that I love-"

"Me!" shout Shade. Lara-Su turn and saw Shade. Knuckles roll his eyes & Miles face palmed. "You two behave exactly like Amy & Sally." sighed Miles.

"What's that suppose to mean?" ask Amy.

"Don't you remember when Sonic was once engaged to Sally & you kept pressure him to date with you?" frown Miles. Amy remain speechless & hang her head down.

Silvia raise one eyebrow, "Dad date two girls?" ask Silvia.

"Well, he did dated Amy but only to tame her." answer Cosmo.

"Lara-Su, I love you from the bottom of my heart and nothing will change that!" shout Manik.

"Wow..." gasped Lara-Su.

"Hmph!" scoff Gerald as he feels... jealous?

Shade notice that and face Lara-Su. "Truce?" she asked.

"Truce!" smiled Lara-Su as they shake hands then they untie Manik. Unbeknownst to everyone, Shade & Lara-Su gave each other a wink. **(What are they planning? Keep on reading.)**

Miles explain the Queen's choice. They agree because Omega & the Gizoids don't want to lose their energy. They took off and head toward the night-time planetoid. As they are entering the planetoid's atmosphere, they are under attack by a group of anti-air turrets. Then they got caught by a tractor beam and force them to land on the landing platform. As they step outside, three giant energy giant covered in black armor called the Zoah Brutes approach.

"We got you now, N'rrgal spies!" shout the Zoah Brute #1.

"Again with this spy stuff!" groan Shadow.

"Hey! Don't you know who I am?" ask Shade at the giants.

"Ho! Hey men, look! It's the Princess of the Traitors & she brought the so-called hero Sonic the Hedgehog!" laugh the Zoah Brute #1.

"I say we squash her like a bug!" laugh the Zoah Brute #2. As they approach, Shade jump toward them & smack her fist again the first Zoah. He stagger a bit but didn't lost his balance & ram his steel fist against Shade. She went flying, hit hard on the ship's tail with her back, spin around and crash against the building. Lara-Su throw a barrage of **Chaos Spears** but the Zoah absorb it.

"Ha ha ha ha! You think you can hurt us with energy attacks?" laugh the Zoah Brute #3. They slam Lara-Su with their energy-like fists but Knuckles save her & Julie-Su & Lien-Da spin dash the two Zoah's face and they crash on their back. Shade appear with her armor damaged & slash her energy blades at them. Suddenly her armor got fully repaired and she return at full strength. Then she clash her blades together & fire a powerful energy wave that pushes them away. They fell unconscious by the blast.

"We have to be careful now. This planetoid is like a huge military base and it's heavily guarded. I can sneak pass the security." Before Miles protest, Shade become cloaked and ran off.

"Follow her, Salma." order Miles. Salma nodded and cloak herself as she follow Shade. "We need ten members with enough speed to avoid security. So I need Manik, Silvia, Gerald, Ember, Shadow, Maria, G-Mel, Ruby, Cream & Amy." Then they explore the area. The street is crowded with Zoahs. One of them almost step on them. "Hey! Watch it!" snapped Amy.

"You watch it, insect! You Nocturnus make me sick!" snapped a slimmer female Zoah.

"Let's not get on their bad side, okay?" Miles recommend. He doesn't want to battle all the Zoahs because that will make their mission more difficult. Then a Zoah Merchant greet them. **(A/N: He look down because he's 30 feet tall & both of his arms are covered in armor)**

"Hello, traveler! Boy, I almost thought you're Nocturnus but Nocturnus wear armor & you don't. Ha ha, so tell me; what bring you here on Zoah Colony, my friends?" ask the Trader.

"We're here for the-"

"The secret weapon!" piped Cream. Everyone fall down when Cream blurted out the detail of what they're here for.

"WHY MUST YOU TELL EVERYONE WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR?!" shout Shadow in rage.

"My Mom told me to never lie." scoff Cream.

"So will you tell the enemy what's our plan too?!" ask Shadow bitterly.

"Oh ho ho! Don't worry, we Zoahs are not that violent, only to the N'rrgal. We were civilized and our leader, General Raxos, is a great leader after his own mother! But Imperator Ix defeated him and we were force to serve him." explain the Trader.

"Imperator Ix even defeated your leader?! How strong is he?" ask Miles.

"More stronger than you can imagine..." answer G-Mel.

"Can you tell us what's their secret weapon, pretty please?" ask Cream with her puppy eyes.

"Why, it's a gift from Imperator Ix: a blue diamond. But it ain't no normal diamond, I can tell you that! It glows brightly when someone touch it & General Raxos said he felt such intense power flowing through his body." answer the Trader.

"A Chaos Emerald! Imperator Ix gave you a Chaos Emerald?!" ask Cosmo.

"Yes."

"But that lowlife stole that from us!" growl Amy. "Where is the General?! We want our Chao Emerald back!"

"B-But you can't! To get the diamond, you must first pass the test of citizenship and then challenge General Raxos! But heed my warning; General Raxos is the strongest of all Zoahs and no one can beat him except Imperator Ix!" warn the Trader.

"Thanks for the info. Where do we take the test?" ask Miles.

"Over there." The Trader lead them to the place where they take the test.

"Hello, old friend. What brings you...and your circus fleas here? Ha ha ha ha! Circus fleas! Oh, that's a good one!" laugh the Zoah Brute #4.

"They're here for the test of citizenship." answer the Trader.

The Zoah Brutes look at each other than look at Team Fighters then look at each other again. "Pfffftttt Bwah ha ha ha ha ha! The fleas...want to take...the test of citizenship? Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Zoah Brutes burst out laughing while Team Fighter sweatdropps of what are they laughing about.

"L-Listen here, rodents. Ahem... The test is only for the Zoah or civilized people and you sir..." The Zoah Brutes #5 crouch down and point his finger at Miles. "...are not civilized!"

"Can't we at least try?" ask Maria.

"Wait a minute, that black hedgehog...is he a Black Arm?"

"Yes." nodded Maria.

"Well, this is different...Okay, we'll show you in." smiled the Zoah Brutes #5.

"No trick?" ask Cream.

"No trick! *Trying to hold his laugh*" nodded the Zoah Brutes as they show them inside. As they wonder, they suddenly got teleported in an arena.

"Hey! Where are we?!" Amy shout as she quickly look around.

"That man say 'no tricks'! I can't believe his manner! I'm going to notifies the General and have their ranks remove!" shout Cream.

"Cream."

"And kick them out of the military force!"

"Cream!"

"And then have them-"

"CREAM!" shout Miles. "Be quiet!"

"Why?!" snapped Cream.

"Because we have a problem." answer Miles as he point his finger ahead. A giant Zoah, similar to the Merchant but his head is diamond-shaped, stand before them and start cracking his fists. Then another Zoah join in. It's a female but with similar appearance of the brutes, only slimmer.

"Welcome, rodents! I am Gentleman & this is Lady. We are your opponent. Defeat us and you pass the test."

"If you can." smirk the Lady.

"Okay, team. Here's the plan: The girls will handle the Lady while the guys & I handle the Gentleman."

"Why Miles? Afraid of being defeated by a Lady?" ask Amy with a sly grin.

"N-No! Now go!" Miles, Manik, Gerald, Shadow & G-Mel dash toward the Gentleman while Amy, Cream, Silvia, Maria & Ember tackle the Lady.

Miles start jabbing the Gentleman but he didn't budge & grab his tails. He use Miles like a club and smack Shadow aside. Miles place a C-4 on his head and press the trigger. It release a small but powerful explosion that force him to let go of him. He recover by spin dash his waist. He almost lose balance but counter Miles by releasing an electrical shock. Miles got shot back by the jolts and land on the floor. Shadow & G-Mel start throwing **Chaos Spears** at him but he receive no damages as he walk toward them. Manik land an axe kick on his arm and it got chopped off. The Gentleman yelled in pain then receive a sidekick by Gerald. Shadow thrust his hands and fire a powerful **Chaos Spear** that push him back. He maintain his feet on the floor and increase his defense to avoid been push away. G-Mel & Manik spin dash toward him but he raise his forearm and block it.

Manik grinned as he toss a wind disk, "**Sonic Wind!**" It slice the Gentleman's arm off & now he's defenseless. He got distracted by the pain that the **Chaos Spear** push him back and exploded.

"YES!" cheered Manik & Gerald but Shadow remain gazing at the rising smoke. Then the Gentleman jump high in the air. Suddenly two surge of energy emanate from his body and regenerated two new arms. Then he dive back down into the middle of the arena.

"**POWER SLAM!**" roared the Gentleman as he slam his arms against the floor and unleash a powerful shockwave. The guys got propelled in the air. Then the Gentleman release a powerful electrical aura and jump toward them. He smack G-Mel with a right hook then grab Shadow & pile-driver down into the ground. The ground shook as the dust cloud erupt to the air. Manik & Gerald land a double sidekick but he quickly turn around and backhand punch them. Miles try to attack but he start pounding him with his fists then roundhouse kick on Miles' chest. Miles land hard and start gagging since the blow is too much.

*_H-He's stronger then the one from the docking bay!*_ exclaim Miles in his thought. Shadow stand up and release his Inhibitor Rings. His body unleashed a powerful aura as he once again become **Dark Shadow**.

"RAGH! **Chaos Snap!**" Dark Shadow disappear then Gentleman got hit by a barrage of bright light then Dark Shadow appear via **Chaos Control** and landed a flaming uppercut kick. "**Chaos Lance!**" Dark Shadow power-up and fire a barrage of red **Chaos Spears**. But Gentleman created an electrical barrier & withstand the attacks. Dark Shadow just chuckle as he open his arms wide and his hands start creating powerful energy orbs then thrust his hands, "**Chaos Blast!**" Dark Shadow fire a powerful energy wave and broke through the barrier & push him out of the arena. The explosion was release upon impact on the wall. Shadow reverted and fell on his knees as he catch his breath. "Serve...you right!" groan Shadow.

Meanwhile the girls is busy fighting the Lady. The Lady is not as strong as the Gentleman but she's very fast. Amy tried to hit her with her Piko Piko Hammer but every time she swing, she kept disappear then she appear behind her and slap her across her cheeks. Silvia try kicking her but she block all of her kicks then jab her stomach. Silvia let out a loud gag as the saliva start pouring out her mouth. Maria throw a **Chaos Burst** but she did a backflip and ram her energized fist against Maria's face. Cream & Ruby start kicking her face but she hardly flinched at all. Ember knows they are running out of time so she remove her Inhibitor Rings and release a golden aura. She use **Chaos Control **so she can hit the Lady. Her attacks made contact but she stagger a bit and thrust her hand, firing an energy ray. Ember got knock back but she recover. Silvia become **Fire Burst Silvia** and release a series of fire pillars. The Lady start falling on her knees as the flames is hurting her. Fire Silvia & Ember saw their chance and perform **Super Boost**, pushing the Lady out of the arena and ram her against the wall. Both of them were unconscious.

"We did it!" cheered Amy. Then they hear a thundering cheers from the Zoahs on the audience seats. Miles now realize they're in a Tournament. Then a gigantic Zoah with V-shaped eye, four horns and two rings on his shoulder approach with a Zoah Brute but his head is like two pair of bended dorsal fin** (or whatever)**. He boomed.

"So the new comers had pass the test of citizenship! I congratulate you!" clapped the Zoah known as General Raxos. "You may know I'm your next opponent BUT you made a wrong choice, N'rrgal spies!" shout the general. The Zoahs start clamoring in shock.

"What?!" exclaim Miles.

"You're after our secret weapon the glorious Imperator Ix gave us!"

"How-?

General Raxos snapped his finger & the Zoah Brutes march in and throw two female prisoners. They land on the ground with energy rings binding their hands and legs together. It was Shade & Salma.

"Shade?!" exclaim Gerald.

"..." Shade didn't look at Gerald but she look very beaten up. And so did Salma.

"I'm sorry...Miles...The alarm went off when Shade grab the Chaos Emerald before I...could stop her...Then the Zoah there, Commander Syrax, appear and defeated us..." explain Salma as she grunt and gasped in pain.

"I knew she will bring nothing but trouble!" snapped Shadow.

"So listen, spies! I will challenge you IF you can defeat my Commander!' snicker General Raxos.

Syrax step forward, "I will enjoy tearing you to pieces!" laugh Syrax.

"We're wasting times!" shout Shadow as he run toward Syrax and throw a punch but Syrax lift his forearm & a shield appear from his shoulder. He block his punch then he thrust his energized arm.

"**Power Blast!**" he fire an energy bolt and send Shadow flying out of the arena. Maria & Amy combined their spin dash & zoom toward Syrax. He lift his right arm and open his hand. He caught them and electrocute them.

"GYYYYAAAHHH!" scream the girls. He push them back and they went unconscious. Syrax saw Manik threw a wind disk. He block but failed to saw Manik throw another wind disk. It sliced his legs off but he instantly regenerate.

"Fools!" roared Syrax as he ram his electrical arm at Manik's shoulder and he went flying. Miles & Cream perform a whirling spin attack but Syrax interrupted their attack with his double backhand punch. Silvia rush in and start jabbing his legs but he grab her and start crushing her then slam her into the floor. Amy jump back up and swing her Piko Piko Hammer but when it hit his head, he didn't flinch. He then fire an energy ray from his single eye at her.

"MOM!" G-Mel panicked then he & Ruby start firing a barrage of missiles at Syrax. While he's distracted by the barrage, G-Mel & Ruby teleport above him and start spinning like a drill. Syrax saw them and evade in the air. Then he thrust his electrical arm down.

"**Power Burst!**" he unleashed a massive energy blast and blasted everyone on the arena. Syrax land on the ground and start laughing.

"HA HA HA HA! Too easy!"

Shade panicked. "Gerald...Gerald...Lara-Su...help him!" cried Shade.

"Since when Procurator Shade had such a bleeding heart?" wonder General Raxos. Then a blinding light appear in the room. It was Lara-Su holding the red Chaos Emerald. She saw Manik beaten up and start growling. "You did this to him?!" ask Lara-Su.

"Yes! They are weak rodents!" boast Syrax.

"Manik & Gerald are not WEAK!" Lara-Su & Shade shout. Shade gather her strength and jump to the arena to join her. Lara-Su look at Shade.

"Hold the Chaos Emerald." she said to her. Shade place her hand on the Emerald & they both clutch it tightly. The Chaos Emerald start glowing brightly and engulf them in bright red aura. Manik feel the emerald's power and start spinning in one place. Gerald & Ember follow his lead. Miles & the others stand up and ready themselves as they drop on their defense stance.

"So you want some more? Fine! HYAAH!" Syrax's body release a burst of electricity. Then he dash toward Team Fighters. Miles & the others dash toward them and start blocking his fists. Every punches they block is hurting them but they won't back down. Manik & the Hedgehog Twin finished gathering the energy and wait for the girls' signal.

"NOW!" shout Lara-Su & Shade as they dash toward Syrax as everyone got knock back by the last block of his punches. Salma jump toward Syrax and start spinning like a spin ball and slash Syrax's legs.

"GAH!" grunt Syrax. Gerald & Ember disappear & Syrax receive a barrage of unseen attacks then Manik spin dash toward Syrax & ram him hard. As he stagger back and starting to lose balance, Lara-Su & Shade use the spin balling Manik as a footstep. They jump high and let go of each others' hand, revealing the Chaos Emerald glowing brightly.

"Huh?! That gem is...?!" exclaim Syrax.

Silvia throw a huge fireball as Manik instantly create a tornado. The tornado engulf in flames and it's burning Syrax to his knees.

"**Revolver Slam!**" Lara-Su instantly dash down with her arms forward and her claws out.

"**Blade Drop!**" Shade dash down with her arms forward & with her Leech Blades out.

They both ram Syrax like a meteor impacted the earth, release a huge explosion and dust cloud filled the arena. Everyone gasped of the sight. As the cloud lifted, Syrax got knocked out cold with Lara-Su & Shade standing on his torso. Then they hear a clap.

"Well done, I didn't expect you can actually defeat my Commander. Now it's my turn. But...it's unfair that all of you gang up on me. How about a one-on-one battle between Sonic & me?"

"Sure." grinned Manik which surprised Lara-Su & Shade.

"Manik. don't!" begged Lara-Su.

"General Raxos is stronger than any Zoah we fought!" plead Shade.

"But my Dad fought foes that are more powerful than him. He didn't even back down when he's fighting Super Scourge. And I'm Manik, the son of Sonic the Hedgehog! I will win! I will never lose! I will continue my father's legacy!" said Manik.

"Whoa...that's deep." sighed Lara-Su in awe.

"Just like Sonic." smiled Shadow.

"Remember I won't hold back!" advise General Raxos.

"neither will I!" grinned Manik.

**Chapter finished! Please leave some reviews and stay tune for the next chapter for an epic one-on-one battle.**


	8. Sector Scylla Part 3

**Chapter 19: Sector Scylla Part 3: The Battle Between General & Prince**

**The one-on-one between Prince Manik the Hedgehog and General Raxos is about to be begin! Grab your popcorn and soda if you want and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters.**

"Remember I won't hold back!" advise General Raxos.

"Neither will I!" grinned Manik.

Manik & General Raxos begin a powerful running start that shatter the floor then they ram each other with their shoulder, releasing a powerful shockwave. Raxos swing his punch but Manik blocked. Raxos throw another punch and Manik block it also. Raxos start throwing punches in a blur while Manik start blocking it at high-speed. Manik land a roundhouse kick on his face then land a homing attack on his torso. Raxos regain his footing then disappear from Manik's sight. He reappear and grab the spin balling Manik. "Got you!" Manik disappear from his grips then he reappear above him & land a sidekick on his head. Raxos fell on his feet and swing his arm up, releasing energy bolts.

"ARGH!" grunt Manik as he got struck in the back. He saw Raxos above him and slam him into the floor. The Zoahs cheered and Raxos swing his arms up as response to their cheer. Manik stand on his feet then grinned, "I'm not down yet, I hold such great power I never use in any battle! Such as THIS!" Manik's fists, feet & the tips of quills ignites in blue flames & his body release an aura of blue wind. Miles & the others were shock of this new power Manik is hiding. Manik start jabbing Raxos' face then sweepkick Raxos' legs and he fell on his back. Manik warp above him and start blasting his face with blue fireballs. Raxos start grunting in pain then throw his punch but Manik evade it and grab his arm. He thrust his feet down & release a burst of blue flames, propelling to the sky & throw Raxos against the floor. Team Fighters cheered. Raxos place his hand on the ground then push himself up. Then he glare at Manik, who power-up to **Hero Manik**.

"Impressive. It's seem that you lied. You were holding back." said Raxos.

"So did you." grinned Hero Manik.

"So you knew...Fine! RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Raxos unleash a huge burst of electrical aura and everyone brace themselve from the pressure of the wind. Hero Manik's grin fade away and replace with strong glare. Raxos drop on fighting stance as he set his sight on Hero Manik.

"Manik be careful! He's at full power! At that state, he was capable of destroying all Gizoids with one blow!" warn Shade.

"What?!" exclaim Hero Manik with his eye widen and his teeth gritted.

"Manik watch out!" shout Lara-Su as Raxos is already in the air in an instant. Manik saw him as Raxos create a huge orb.

"**Super Burst!**" he fire a huge energy orb at Hero Manik.

"**Super Barrier!**" Hero Manik create a golden barrier and withstand that blast but the barrier shatter like glass. Then Raxos rush in and land a series of clothline on Hero Manik. He crash on the pillar then land on his knees. "**Super Burst!**" Raxos shout again and Hero Manik look up but it's too late as the blast reach the no-dodge zone & got hit hard. As the dust cloud erupted, Hero Manik dash toward Raxos & they both start clashing as hard as they can but Raxos is too strong and connect his knee on Hero Manik's stomach then slam his fist again the back of Hero Manik's head. Then the area went dark as Raxos' body start arcing rapidly and his chest start glowing brightly. Hero Manik stand up sluggishly and start to gather the energy in his hands. A small orb was formed and it's still gathering the energy.

"**Super Nova!**" shout Raxos as he fire an enormous energy wave from his chest. "**C...Ch...aos...B-BLAST!**" Hero Manik thrust his hands and fire an energy wave but it got canceled out & quickly guard up as he got engulf by the energy wave. Time seems to slow down...Manik struggle to withstand it. But his strength is fading away.

_*I-Is...Is this it? I'm...I'm finished...NO! I'll never give up! I will never lose! I. Am. The Son. Of. Sonic the Hedgehog! I must dig deeper...I carry the torch of Dad's courage & power of friendship! I must win!*_ RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!" The energy wave exploded and release a mushroom-shaped dust cloud. The Zoahs was about to cheer until they all heard a scream. The dust cloud disburst and a pillar of golden light emerge from within. Lightning bolts arc everywhere and everyone remain astonished. The light exploded and reveal Manik with his fur golden-yellow, his quills all stand up, his eyes is ruby-red, the tips turn red-violet & his body emanate a golden aura with lightning & glitters.

"What's this?!" exclaim Raxos.

"I-Impossible!" gasped Syrax.

"Manik...?" Lara-Su mutter softly.

"Now...let's start Round Two, general." said Manik in his serious, cool voice as he crack his knuckles.

"What are you?!" ask Raxos.

"This is the power of the Chaos Emeralds...inherited from my father, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am **SUPER MANIK!**" roared Super Manik as his body release a burst of wind. Everyone gasped in awe as they protect themselves from being blown away.

"Enough!" snapped Raxos as the ground cracked when his feet sink in then Raxos start running toward Super Manik with his fist in the air. Super Manik disappear then block his punch. Raxos start throwing all of his punches but Super Manik easily blocked them. Then he land a powerful kick that damage Raxos' fist. He bent back as he scream in pain then Super Manik backflip four times to the edge of the arena then revved up his feet. Raxos start charging his attack again.

"**Super Peel-Out!**" shout Super Manik and he suddenly dash toward Raxos with his fist out, covered in Chaos energy.

"**Super Nova!**" Raxos fire the powerful energy wave again just when Super Manik swing his Chaos-infused fist, pierce through the beam & ram into Raxos' chest. The impact release a strong shockwave that shatter the glass in the skylight & Raxos went flying out of the arena & crash hard against the wall. All the Zoahs civilians and solders gasped in horror.

Super Manik walk toward General Raxos. He stood on his feet, sluggishly, and place his fist on his open left hand. Then he bow. "You have my gratitude, Manik, the son of Sonic the Hedgehog. I now see your father is a great warrior as his fighting spirit is within you. You...have my honor. Commander Syrax, give them our secret weapon." order General Raxos.

"B-But sir-"

"That's an order!" snapped General Raxos.

"Y-Yes sir." Commander Syrax gave Super Manik the blue Chaos Emerald.

"How I waited for someone like you to defeat me." said General Raxos. Super Manik raise one eyebrow. "When Imperator Ix defeated me, I was force to obey his every command...But thanks to you, now I'm no longer slave to Ix. We Zoahs are FREE!" cheered General Raxos. The Zoahs let out a thunderous cheers. "Manik, The Zoahs will help you to fight Ix when the time is right." smiled General Raxos.

"Thank you. We meet again when the battle against Ix arrive." smiled Manik as he power down.

As they return to the docking bay, the Zoah Merchant is waiting for them. "Hey! I heard the news! I can't believe you actually defeated General Raxos! The rumor spread that you might have the power to not only to defeat Ix but also free us from this sicken prison."

"Don't worry! We'll find the way to free you all!" smiled Manik. When they return to the ship and left the Zoah Colony. "Manik, how are you?" ask Lara-Su.

"Oh I'm fine...Except my back hurts!" groan Manik as his back start aching. Lara-Su start massaging his back while Silvia bring him a glass of water.

"This is the first time I ever felt the power of the Chaos Emerald...I believe Ix is not only going to use the Emeralds to escape...I fear now that he might use it to gain untold powers!" Shade begin to worry but Manik piped to everyone. "Hey! We should go to the N'rrgal Colony to show them the Zoah's secret weapon or she'll get cranky."

"Oh you're right! We better hurry!" said Miles as he pilot the Cyclone to the N'rrgal.

"Dad will be proud once he hear how you clobber a 50-feet tall energy giant by yourself." smiled Silvia.

"Hey, you think he'll let me take his title 'The Hero of Mobius'?" wonder Manik.

-N'rrgal Colony-

They land the ship & Miles and Shade step outside. All the N'rrgal Drone gather and form into the N'rrgal Queen.

"Whoa! What's this!" said Miles in awe.

"SSSorrrry forrr the dissplay. I wasss a bit hurrryed of yourrr nnnewsss." bowed the Queen.

"Here's the Zoah's secret weapon." Miles show the blue Chaos Emerald.

"B-But...that look jussst like the Gemmmm of Powerrrr?!" stammer the Queen after she saw the Chaos Emerald.

"Imperator Ix stole the Gem of Power from our world then he gave one to you & to the Zoah. It's seems like he was hoping you two will kill each other." explain Miles.

"SSSSo he betrrrray ussss?! Unnnforrrgivable!" hissed the Queen. "Herrre! Take it! We had turrrnnn ourrr back onnn Ix! We will help you to defeat himmm whennn the timme is rrrright!"

"You have our word, my Queen!" bowed Shade. Then the Queen de-fused back into Drones and spread out.

"Where to?" ask Knuckles.

"Sector Charybdis." smiled Shade.

**There you have it! Super Manik! Fight was short but epic! Please leave some reviews.**


	9. Sector Charybdis Part 1

**Chapter 20: Sector Charybdis Part 1: The Mind-Controlling Voxai**

**I'm bringing more chapters, guys! Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters.**

The Cyclone travel through the space and then land on another night-time planetoid with purple lights. As they step outside, Shade gave them a warning.

"You must beware: The Voxais here are capable of taking over people's mind. Even the most strongest Nocturnus Warrior fell under their control. That's why the Nocturnus never scouted here."

"Thanks for the warning. Miles, you and the others stay and rest a bit. I will take Daisy, Ruby, Belle, Jacque, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Big & Omega." said Cosmo as she step outside. Lara-Su followed her. "I'll go too. My wound is not too much."

"Shade, you come with us too since we need your knowledge of this place." add Cosmo. Shade nodded & they left the ship. As they wander around, they saw the native. "Wow...they look like...jellyfish-manta-ray-like." said Daisy.

"Voxais, correct?" ask Cosmo.

"Yes." answer Shade.

"They don't seem to notice us..."

The team continue exploring until they arrive to a giant sphere. As they are about to examine it, a Voxai Citizen approach them.

*_Stop! Don't go there! Please, come with me and quickly!*_ warn the Voxai via telepathy.

"Who are you?" ask Cosmo.

*_I can't tell you that now, outminder! Once we're at my place, I will tell you! Now hurry!*_ Voxai flew away to the southeast of the sphere.

"Should we trust him?" ask Belle & Jacque.

"Who knows?" shrugged Ruby.

"He is scare of something so we must find out. Maybe he'll tell us where is the Chaos Emeralds." added Lara-Su.

The team finally agree and head to the Voxai's home. After they arrive, they found three Voxais. One of them approach him. *_Good, you're here!*_

"So what's your name?" ask Lara-Su.

*_My name is Thebes. And you are here for the Great Emeralds, correct?*_ ask Thebes.

"How-"

*_I can read your mind with ease. I understand that Imperator Ix stole the Great Emeralds from you and saw how you help the Krons, N'rrgal & Zoahs, so I was hoping you will help us!* _explain Thebes.

"What happen?" ask Belle.

*_Originally, we always been guided by the Overmind. The Overmind are the three powerful Voxais who combined their powers as one. But when Imperator Ix gave the Overmind the Great Emeralds, the Overmind's power had amplify and begin to force us to all act as one single-minded being. Few of us manage to resist the control but I don't know how long. The Overmind are located in the Alpha Colony.*_ explain Thebes.

"We'll help! We'll fly to the Alpha Colony." smiled Julie-Su.

*_You can't! There is no place for you to land. The only way to get there is via the teleporter, the one you were going to examine. I sense the Overmind is moving one of the Great Emerald to here, to increase its power. You must hurry and-*_

"Wait, why your friends is glowing red?" ask Lien-Da.

*_Huh? Oh no! It's too late!*_ exclaim Thebes.

*_You have defied the order of the Overmind, Thebes! Prepare to die!*_ shout the Dominated Voxais.

Before they attack, Belle & Jacque extended their cybernetic arms and slam the Voxais against the wall, knocking them out cold. Thebes felt horrible, *_My friends...They already move the Great Emerald to Beta Colony! Hurry, there's still time!*_ said Thebes.

"Alright!" The team race all the way to the teleporter and once there, they ran into three red-glowing Voxai. The two are Voxai Conspirators & one is a Voxai with diamond-shaped pattern.

*_Hello there, Thebes.*_ chuckle the Voxai.

"_Thelxe!_" exclaim Thebes.

*_Ha ha ha! So you gather up an army of outminders? You're pathetic & ignorant for resisting the Overmind's command!* _laugh Thelxe

"Enough!" shout Julie-Su. She jump toward Thelxe and swing her claw blaster but she got halted in mid-air then she got knock aside.

*_Nice try! Thanks to the Great Emerald, I'm unstoppable!*_ Thelxe laugh evilly as he hold out the Chaos Emerald but it was colored pink.

"A pink Chaos Emerald? We don't have a pink Chaos Emerald!" said Knuckles in bewilderment.

"_It's because it was mixed with the power of the Overmind! **Psychic Wave!**"_ Thelxe release a psychokinetic pulse and blast the team away. Belle aim her cannon & fire but the beam stop in mid-air and was reflect back at her. Belle crash against the rock. Jacque & Knuckles attack Thelxe but the Voxai Conspirators smack them with their arm-like flipper. *_There is nothing you can do to stop us!*_ growl the Voxai Conspirators.

Ruby step in front of them. "Oh really?" she ask. The Voxais rush toward her but suddenly her pink eyes turn red with circular pattern. "**Psychic Wave!**" Ruby unleashed a powerful psychokinetic pulse and blasted the Voxai Conspirators away.

Thelxe was surprised, *_How can you use our technique?!*_

"I'm a Gizoid. I copy techniques & I also know your memory, your powers...and..." Ruby's fists ignite in flames, "...your weakness." giggle Ruby.

"**_Air Shield..._**" stammer Thelxe.

"Fool..." Ruby throw a fireball and ignite the air shield in flames and knock Thelxe unconscious. Everyone recovered from the previous attack & Thebes went to the unconscious Thelxe. He start glowing & touch his head then stop glowing. He went to Lara-Su, who picked up the pink Chaos Emerald, and place his flipper on her head. He start glowing then Lara-Su got knock back a bit and snapped, "OW! What was that for?!"

*_Sorry. I just plant the code from Thelxe's mind into yours. When you use the teleporter, it'll think you're Thelxe. Now I must go and see if any of the Voxais regain their sense.*_ Thebes flew off. The team enter the portal and arrive at Colony Alpha.

**End part 1 and part 2 is coming. Leave some reviews. D'oh, I said that already.**


	10. Sector Charybdis Part 2

**Chapter 21: Sector Charybdis Part 2: Hyper Lara-Su**

**Part 2 arrive and enjoy the story. Who love Ruby?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters.**

They arrive the Alpha Colony. They begin to search for the Overmind but no luck. Then a Voxai appear.

*_Hello, friend. Thebes send me to help you.*_ said the Voxai

"Hello." greet Cosmo.

"Can't you tell us where is the Overmind?" ask Lien-Da.

*_The Overmind is in the center of the area. It was protected by a barrier but don't worry, I know how to deactivate.* _answer the Voxai.

"How?" ask Argyll.

*_There are three switches: blue, yellow & red. Three of you must press the switch when the panel glow. If it glow twice, don't press it or you have to start over.*_ Voxai instructed and Amy, Cosmo & Lien-Da position themself next to the switches. After they completed the puzzle, the barrier is down. The team land in the center section of the area. Then three large Voxais approach them. One is an orange Voxai with waving pattern named Overmind Ligaia, the other is a green Voxai with wrench-like pattern named Overmind Leucosia & the last is a blue Voxai with triangular pattern named Overmind Riadne.

*_Outminders__ have made it this far...*_

_*...But their journey...*_

_*...end here...* _They each talk in a following pattern as if they were one person.

"We can beat you, right guys? Guys?" Lara-Su turn around and saw the team have their hands clutching their heads, grunting in pain.

"I...I serve the Overmind...!" grunt Knuckles.

"I...can't...take it!" scream Julie-Su.

"I...killed my father!" panicked Cosmo.

"I...failed my duty as the Grandmaster!" yelled Lien-Da.

"_Mon Dieu!_...It's...hurt!" cried Belle.

"_Non!_ I will...not give in!" growl Jacque.

"I...betray Ix!" exclaim Shade.

"Ow...my head!" moan Big.

"Warning! Warning! Strange psychokinetic interference detected!" shout Omega.

"I...am...a Gizoid! I...serve Imperator Ix!" scream Ruby.

"GUYS!"

*_This one is resisting...*_

_*...No matter, our powers is overwhelming...*_

_*...She will fall under our control, thanks to the Great Emerald!*_

The Overmind chuckle evilly in unison. Lara-Su gritted her teeth & her claws pop out from her fists. "You...dare to take over innocent people's mind?!"

*_Of course, that way...*_

_*...everyone will work as one...*_

_*...and we'll never be scatter.*_

"Wrong. You can't force someone to do one thing. They had to make their own choice, like Thebes." said Lara-Su.

*_Pathetic!*_

"Oh? Then allow me to prove it. Because I choose to defeat you three by myself and..." Lara-Su use her powers to call the orange Chaos Emerald to her. She caught it and took out the pink one. "Thanks to these two, I have discover a way to beat you...by going SUPER! UAAAAAGGHHH!" Lara-Su roared as the pink & orange Chaos Emeralds start glowing brightly then Lara-Su exploded in a pillar of pink light. As the light faded, she changed; her fur is red-hot pink while her hair is purple, her dreadlocks grew longer, her eyes is ruby-red & her body is emanating a pink aura with glitter.

*_What...*_

_*...is...*_

_*...that form?*_

"Prepare to face **HYPER LARA-SU!**" boast Hyper Lara-Su.

*_Heh heh heh! No matter...*_

_*...we can beat you as one...*_

_*...and as one, you will never defeat us!*_

"Try me." grinned Hyper Lara-Su.

*_As one! **Psi-Confuse!***_

_***Psi-Slow!***_

_***Psi-Dazzle!***_

_*Combine! **Psi-Blast!*** _The Overmind combine their attacks into a powerful pyschokinetic energy pulse. It impacted Hyper Lara-Su and her body vibrates. Then the pulse faded and Hyper Lara-Su remain standing.

"Is that it? My turn! **Chaos Lance!**" She thrust her hand and fire an energy blade & pierce through Overmind Riadne's core.

*_Gack!...ugh...*_ Riadne's body lost its color.

*_Impossible! Our attacks should had stun you, sluggish you & distracted you!*_

_*But yet, you killed Riadne!*_

"Now who's next? Release everyone!" frown Hyper Lara-Su.

*_NEVER!*_

"Let me tell you something." Hyper Lara-Su start walking toward them. "The civilization need two things: independence & cooperation. People has the right to decide, such as who will be king or what homes should they build. And people must cooperate in order to achieve something, like helping the poor man who lost his house or rescue innocent people who got trapped under the burning house. And you try to take that away from them. Even children!" explain Hyper Lara-Su as she was a few step closer to the Overmind.

Overmind Leucosia dash toward Hyper Lara-Su and swing his flipper but Hyper Lara-Su impale her claws against his stomach. Purple blood pour out as Leucosia's body lost its color.

*_No! This is impossible!*_ Overmind Ligaia try to flee but Hyper Lara-Su block his path.

"You forgot to free my friends."

*_If you want them, then they shall die!*_ growl Overmind Ligaia. The team start screaming in pain & the robots start going haywire.

"NO!" Hyper Lara-Su panicked & thrust her hand at Ligaia and blast him with her **Chaos Blast**. He fell on the ground then his body lost its color as he died. The team regain their senses.

"Huh...what happen?" ask Big.

"Hey, I miss all the action!" frown Omega as he cross his arms.

"_Sacre Bleu!_ Look at Lara-Su!" exclaim Jacque.

Knuckles & Julie-Su look up and saw their daughter in her Super state. "Whoa! Our daughter saved us!"

Everyone cheered and then all the Voxais gather around the team. Thebes arrive.

"_You did it! You defeated the Overmind!_" cheered Thebes.

"Yeah and now the people will look up to you." smile Lara-Su.

"_Yes, they need me now. I'll take the last bit of the Overmind's power so I can lead my people in a new nation of independence & cooperation. Thank you, my friends!_" bowed Thebes.

"You're welcome, Thebes." bowed Shade.

"_Hey, if you plan to fight Imperator Ix, let me know. I will help you as you help us._"

"We'll let you when the time comes." nodded Cosmo.

The team return to Beta Colony and went back to their ship. Manik was worry sick about them as they attacked by the Voxais and they had to defend the ship. They explain what happen.

"Since the original Overmind is dead, the Chaos Emeralds is back to normal." said Lara-Su as she hold the Chaos Emeralds in its original color; sky-blue & yellow.

"Now all is left are the two Chaos Emeralds & the Master Emerald." said Knuckles.

"They are probably in the Nocturne but it was heavily guarded & is equipped with a repulsion field, making it impossible to break through." explain Shade.

"Then it's time for meeting the free people of Twilight Cage." said Manik. Everyone look at Manik in bewilderment.

"You mean..."

"Exactly, Shade! We are forming a plan with the Kron, N'rrgal, Zoah & Voxai!"

**Please leave some reviews. I think Lara-Su look cute in pink. What do you think?**


	11. To Nocturne

**Chapter 22: To Nocturne**

**This is where the story's famous hero's son gather the four powerful alien races so they can invade Nocturne. But will the races work together or start a war? Read on, viewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters.**

"So, you don't mind we make the meeting at your place, Foreman Krag?" Manik ask Foreman Krag via the comm link.

"Of course! Stage the meeting, we will! Waiting, I will be!" said Foreman Krag.

"Okay! You three got the message?"

"Yesssss, I'mmm onnn mmmy way nnnow." nodded the N'rrgal Queen.

"At last, we fight against Imperator Ix!" boast General Raxos.

*_Don't worry, my friends. I'm on my way!*_ answer Overmind Thebes.

"That's it." smiled Manik.

"I can't believe it...the four races are working together...I never heard such a thing."

"Yeah, my Dad is good at making ally. Didn't I told you that my Dad fought Chaos?"

"He fought the Guardian?!" exclaim Shade.

"Yep, and he save him from his rage, so now he's a friend." smile Manik.

"Okay, let's head to the Kron Colony!" piped Belle.

-Kron Colony, Foreman Krag's Cave-

"Hello, big guy. Has everyone else arrive?" ask Miles.

"Yes. But making a fuss, they are." answer the Kron Worker.

"I was afraid of that..." moan Miles.

As they enter, they saw the Queen & General Raxos are arguing.

"BRRRRMM! To argue, this is not the time!" shout Foreman Krag.

*_Yes, we must work together!*_ Overmind Thebes agree.

"Says the new Overmind! Hey kid, do you like your friends snooping around your closet?" ask General Raxos.

*_N-No, I don't...*_

"Leave the younnng onnne alonne, RRRaxosss! You'rrre dealinnng with mme!" hissed N'rrgal Queen.

"Hey what's going on here?" ask Lara-Su & Manik.

*_Lara-Su!* _exclaim Thebes

"Ah! Manik, you're here! Tell this Slime Bucket that-"

"SSSSlimmme Bucket?! Go launnnnch a battle arrrrmmmada, you battle hunnngrrry brrute!" snapped the Queen.

"Now listen here-"

"QUIIIIIEEET!" scream Amy. Everyone stop arguing and start sweating in fright by Amy's anger. "That's better." smiled Amy.

"Listen, I know you are enemies but you have to remember Imperator Ix is the real enemy. He starve the Krons to death by stealing their factory. He gave our Chaos Emeralds to the N'rrgal & the Zoah, hoping they will kill each other. And he gave the Chaos Emeralds to the former Overmind to enslave Thebes & his people. He used you! He even use Shade, whom she thought that he was leading her people to freedom but instead to war!" explain Manik. "You know what my father did? He led his family, friends & people to freedom! He care so much of his people! And not only he save his people, he save many people from other planets such as the Bems & the Brogg. & my Mom struggle to protect her home and her people, no matter what! My parents had some enemies, but they forgave them and they help them to ease their pain. That is why I'm helping you! We are here not just to save our world, but to save you too. Foreman Krag, your people was trapped here because of your knowledge of weapons & armors, making you dangerous. But you have learn how to make supplies, foods & use your factory to build protective homes. N'rrgal Queen, you and your children had work similar like ants & bees, and your energy-drain ability is very dangerous but yet you care for your children then yourself & help your kind to live perfectly without violence or mistreat. General Raxos, you have learned from me that great strength doesn't come from your muscles or ranks, it came from your heart. You desire to protect your people from danger & learn how to forgive. And Thebes, your kind's psychic powers is dangerous but yet you show your people that single-minded nation is not perfect for them and show them how to cooperate & make their own choice. That's why you're here in Twilight Cage, to learn from your mistake. And Shade, you have always conquer one land to another, always following orders. But yet you felt regret because your loyalties had blinded you to see Imperator Ix's true plan. But then you open your eyes & now you see the truth. And you even forgave Knuckles for cutting his eye & you learn how it feel of being in love with your true love."

Everyone were amazed by Manik's speech & Shade started crying. "Wow, if Sonic was here, he too would be amazed of his son's speech." mutter Miles to Cosmo.

"Y-Your Highness? Forgive me for my rudeness..." said General Raxos.

"I forrrgive you & I am sssorrrry for my rrrudennnesss too." bowed N'rrgal Queen.

"Good! Now who wants to kick the Old Echidna's butt?" grinned Manik.

"YEAH!" cheered the four leaders.

"Okay, we know that Nocturne has a barrier, right?" ask Miles.

"Yes, my squad fire missiles at it and didn't lay a scratch." answer Raxos.

"So we need to make an opening large enough for the Cyclone to go in." added Cosmo.

"MMMy Drrronnness cannn sssuck the ennnerrrgy of the sssshield but they nnneed to get clossse." said the Queen

"Some Ore, we Kron have! Built the missile, we can so they can fit in!" said Foreman Krag.

*_We Voxais use our telepathy so the Zoah can fire the missile at the weakest point of the barrier.*_ added Overmind Thebes.

"Now we have a plan!" chuckle Raxos.

"Okay, we'll go once I give the word." said Miles.

"Okay!" nodded everyone.

-Back at the Cyclone-

"Did everyone understand the plan?" ask Miles.

"Yes, but it's a bit risky." said Cream.

Don't worry, we'll make it." said Big.

"Big's right! The plan will work!" smiled Silvia.

"Manik, can I talk to you?" ask Lara-Su.

"Uh...sure?" answer Manik in a confusion tone.

"Great! Excuse me, would you guys leave? I want to talk to Manik in private."

"Why?" ask Daisy.

"Come on, you can say it in front of us." smile Salma.

"I don't under-" before Miles say something, Lara-Su scream.

"GET OUT NOW!" everyone start shivering in fear except Knuckles & Julie-Su. They led everyone outside. Shade whisper to Lara-Su, "He's all your, Lara. I'll go with the black hedgehog boy. He's so cute and filled with justice, just like Manik." giggle Shade. As the last one left, Lara-Su walk up to Manik.

"So what is it you want to tell me in private?" ask Manik.

"Well, I'm not sure about this mission...I mean we're about to face a 4000-year old Echidna from a civilization that was lost for many years...And I fear something might happen and..." Lara-Su start shedding tears and her lips start quivering. Manik place his finger on her chin & tilt her head up so she can face Manik..

"Don't worry, Lara-Su. We made it this far so we'll make in this one too. Beside, I'm the son of Sonic the Hedgehog & you're the daughter of Knuckles the Echidna. Our fathers were great heroes & it's our turn to continue their legacy. And who knows, maybe you become the new Guardian." smile Manik.

"Oh Manik. That was so sweet of you." sigh Lara-Su as she lend closer to Manik's lips. Manik lend closer and start kissing her upper lip. Then he start kissing her deeply. They continue kissing for 20 minutes, or 20 years, until they break their kiss. Lara-Su kiss Manik's lower lip and pull it gently then let go as they catch their breath. They gaze each other deeply.

"I love you, Lara-Su the Echidna." smiled Manik.

"I love you too, Prince Manik the Hedgehog." grinned Lara-Su as she kiss Manik's nose.

Then everyone came back inside. "Done?" ask Lien-Da. They nodded.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" grinned Shadow as his family & Omega ready themselves.

"Free People of the Twilight Cage, are you ready for freedom?" ask Manik.

"YES!" shout the four leaders.

"Then let's begin our plan!"

The Zoah & Kron starfighters dash toward the Nocturne & the repulsion shield is turn on. The starfighters zoom past & the main ship fire a green missile. It impacted at the weakest part of the shield. The missile explode and release the N'rrgal Warriors. They start draining the energy until they made a large hole. The Cyclone dash toward the hole.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" said Amy.

"Don't rush me!" growl Miles as he's flooring it.

"It's closing!"

"I said 'don't rush me'!"

"Uh...Dad?" whimper Daisy.

"Miles!" shout Cosmo.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" The Cyclone barely went through the hole and made it inside. The hole closed behind them.

"Made it!" smiled Miles.

After they land, Manik made a plan.

"Okay, here's the plan! We move in, remove the shield, collect the final two Chaos Emeralds & defeat Imperator Ix!"

"But-" before Knuckles protest, Nocturne begin to shake. Shade got wide-eyed.

"Nocturne is moving! Ix is already starting his plan by using the Master Emerald to move Nocturne to the wormhole!" exclaim Shade.

"UWAH HA HA HA HA! That's right, Shade!" someone laugh like a psycho.

"Who-"

Two hologram appear before them. One is a orange-with-red colored Gizoid one vertical horn & two upward-curved horns with blue eyes **(His eyes is odd; as his right eye has large white pupil while the left has tiny slit)** & the other is a blue-with-white colored Gizoid with two curved horns and yellow eyes.

"Scylla & Charyb!" exclaim Shade & G-Mel.

"Who?" ask Amy & Cream.

"The two of the three perfect Gizoids! They are much more powerful than any Gizoids!" explain G-Mel.

"'Two of three'? Please...you are a failure, Gizoid. You were unable to withstand the power of the Chaos Emeralds and almost destroyed us." scoff Prefect Charyb in a cold-hearted voice.

"Whoo-hoo, who is this beautiful lady? Man, she's so sexy!" laugh Scylla as he's eyeballing on Ruby.

"Leave her alone, Scylla!" growl G-Mel.

"If you want to catch us, reject, then you have to find us first. Heh heh heh!" The holograms disappear.

"Change of plan! Manik & I will lead our agile & support team to find Scylla while Knuckles & Shade lead the all-power team to find Charyb." shout Miles.

"I like that plan!" smile Knuckles.

"Be careful, Mom. You too, Ruby. Scylla control the element of water so stay on your toe." warn G-Mel as he follow Knuckles & Shade with Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Omega, Shadow, Gerald, Maria, Ember, Big, & Belle. Miles & Manik lead Amy, Cream, Ruby, Salma, Silvia, Jacque, Cosmo, Daisy & Lara-Su.

As Team Miles & Manik reach to the front entrance, Prefect Charyb appear in front of them.

"So you split up, huh? You want the Chaos Emerald? Then come and get it but first...I wanna see you dance a bit!" grinned Charyb. Suddenly the alarm start blurring and many Nocturnus Velite, Hastatus, Paretorian, High Paretorian, Equites & Decurions appear and the turrets start firing them.

"Evasive action!" shout Manik as he bash the Paretorians with his homing attack. Silvia slash the Velites with her claws while Amy perform her spin dash, ramming all of them. Ruby start punching all of them and Jacque block the Equites' Leech Blades with his sword.

"Little help here!" shout Jacque. Lara-Su slam her fist and release a tremor. Everyone battle at their best while Charyb ran off.

-On the other side of Nocturne-

"Knuckles, you're planning to talk Ix out of this, are you?" ask Julie-Su with concern.

"...Yes." nodded Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you may have reason with me for the past decades but...this is different!" exclaim Lien-Da.

"She's right! You can't convince Ix to abandon his evil way! He lost his mind!" shout Shade.

"But that doesn't mean I cannot try." said Knuckles as he went ahead. The team follow him until the turrets start firing them. Big & Omega use themselves as shield but they can't withstand the blasts for too long. Shade quickly call Miles.

"Miles, can you hear me?"

"Grrr...Get. Off. Of. ME!" shout Miles as he start jabbing several Velites then start spinning like a raging twister and bash all of them. "I heard you, Shade. What's wrong?"

"_We got turrets blocking our path. Can you find the switch to turn off the shield?_" ask Shade.

"Sure. Manik, Silvia & Daisy, find the switch and fast!" shout Miles.

"Did he say 'fast'?" grin Manik.

"Very fast!" laugh Silvia as she start jumping from building to building. Daisy start twirling her tails and fly up while Manik revved up his feet and dash off to the wall and run upward. They found the switch and press it. The shield is down.

"The shield is down! Everyone, let's take down Ix!" roared General Raxos. All the aliens cheered as the starships blasted the turrets and land the ships. The Zoahs march out and start bashing the Nocturnus. The Gizoids start attacking them but the N'rrgal Queen and her Warriors appear and drain their energies.

"We're under attack! Send all Gizoids! Move move!" shout the Nocturnus. All of them attack the Zoahs & the N'rrgal. Suddenly they heard a shout.

"FOR FREEDOM!" Foreman Krag & the Krons crash on the Nocturnus' dropship then they smash the Gizoids.

The High Praetorians thrust their arm cannons, "**Hellfire!**" they fire energy beams but the Krons withstand it and bash them with their spheres. Overmind Thebes & the Voxais arrive and they dash through the Gizoids, shredding them to pieces. The Decurions swoop down and fire **Leech Wave**.

*_Divide & Conquer!*_ order Overmind Thebes. The Voxais spread out and the energy wave missed. The Voxais blasted them with their **Psychic Wave** and the others manipulate the airborne Gizoid Mk II to blasted each other.

"_Imperator Ix! We're under attack!"_ called the Nocturnus to Imperator Ix.

"I know the rodents had come. Charyb & Scylla will handle them." said Imperator Ix.

"_I know but we have more problem! The shield is down & more reinforcement had arrive!"_

"What?"

"_It's the Krons, Zoahs, N'rrgals & Voxais working together!_"

"WHAT?! How dare they!" roared Imperator Ix.

"Forward!" shout Knuckles. Knuckles, Julie-Su & Lien-Da dash toward the Nocturnus and bash their way through. Omega lift up Big and toss him like a spin ball. Big crash against the starship then he **Body Press** the Nocturnus below him. All the Gizoids absorb the weapons and start firing at the Kron & Voxais. G-Mel look at Omega. "Let's merge!"

"Okay!" laugh Omega. G-Mel grab his head and they merge into **Omega G-Mel**. He reveal all of his weapons, including the energy blades. He start slashing the Gizoids, roll then swings his arms, firing Gatling guns and missiles, then blast them with laser cannons. The Gizoids dash toward Omega G-Mel but he fire full-barrage and blasted them to pieces. G-Mel de-fuse back to normal & they split up. Shadow & Maria fire a barrage of **Chaos Spears** at the Nocturnus. The Gizoid mimics Shadow's speed and dash toward Maria but Belle appear and slice him in half with her right arm. She then fire an energy beam and bore through the Gizoids' chests, resulting multiple explosion. Shade & Gerald team up: Gerald use his **Chaos Control** and levitate Shade up. Then he swing her across the field and she slash all the Gizoids. Ember got surrounded but she gave a grin. As they jump on her, a bright pink aura emanate from within.

"**Chaos Blast!**" she scream and all the Gizoids got disintegrated. Maria then power-up and separate into two Marias.

"Are you ready?"

"You're on!" the Marias start kicking all the Nocturnus then Big start charging through the Nocturnus.

"Coming through!" said Big.

Lien-Da create her energy whips & her eyes start glowing. "Bring it!" she grin as she start swing her arms around, lashing every Nocturnus in her path. Omega, Shadow & Maria gather together as the Gizoids surround them. They look at each other and grinned.

"**Chaos Control!**" shout the couple and everything frozen in time. Then Omega & the Black Arm/Mobians fires their energy waves in rotation, blasting all of them in an instant. The time resume and they spread out. Suddenly two Gizoids with sparkling shield appear and land two uppercut on Gerald & Ember.

"Centurions!" shout Shade.

"**Chaos Blast!**" Shadow fire energy wave at them but the blast have no effect. "What?!"

"Worthless...**Hellfire!**" Gizoid Centurion #1 fire a powerful energy wave from his energy sword & blast Shadow back.

"**Blade Rush!**" Gizoid Centurion #2 dash toward the team and slash them with his energy blades, leech their energy away. "**Tornado Kick!**" Both Gizoids start spinning like a drill toward Shade but Gerald grab her and evade the attacks as the Gizoids crash on the ground.

"Miles, we have a little problem." said Knuckles.

"_Hold that for a bit_!" answer Miles. Salma slash all the Gizoids with her katana with Jacque. Then Manik create a huge whirlwind, giving Miles a time off. "_Okay! What's wrong?_"

"There is some new type of Gizoids with unbreakable shield! Can you help?" ask Knuckles.

"On it! Daisy, Cosmo, come with me! Everyone, hold them off!" order Miles.

"No prob!" smiled Amy as she took out two Piko Piko Hammers then start spinning it while she start rotating in circle, creating a pink tornado. Lara-Su use her **Chaos Control** to levitate the Nocturnus and toss them into the pink tornado. They got sent out flying then Cream, Silvia & Manik bash them with their homing attack. Then Ruby fire her eye laser at the Gizoids. N'rrgal Warriors fire **Slime Shots** and immobile the Nocturnus. The Zoahs fire their **Power Blast** at the starships & Commander Syrax smash the Gizoids with his fist. Meanwhile the Prowers are examining the shut-downed Gizoid Centurion. They found out how to deactivate the shield.

"Dad! The sound wave can de-activate the shield!" chimed Daisy.

"But it have to be at the right frequency." smile Cosmo.

"Okay, let's test it out." Miles test their theory and it work! Then he called Knuckles, "Knuckles, turn up the volume at its highest!"

"_Huh? Okay."_ Knuckles crank up the volume and Miles send out the powerful sound wave. The Gizoid Centurions' shield got disrupted.

"I-Impossible!? How did you bypass our shield?!" exclaim Gizoid Centurion #1.

"It's called 'Team work'. Maybe you try that next time." answer Knuckles.

"Fools, you're no match for us!" shout Gizoid Centurion #2. Everyone, including the Krons & Voxais, glare at them and slam their fist against their open hand.

"Oh man..." sigh Gizoid Centurion #2.

"Uh-oh!" exclaim Gizoid Centurion #1.

Several body pieces went flying as the Gizoids got clobbered. They continue moving to find Scylla.

Team Miles & Manik arrive at the corridors. Charyb is waiting for them. "Impressive. But now this will be your grave...because you are now in my DOMAIN!" Charyb swing his arms and the flash flood pour in and flooded the corridors. "Catch me if you can!" laugh Charyb as he dash off at high-speed. The Team quickly try to follow him but the water is slowing them down and they have to swim for their lives!

**This chapter is finished! Keep your eyes peel for the next chapters.**


	12. A Cold-Hearted Gizoid

**Chapter 23: The Cold-Hearted Gizoid & A Pyscho Gizoid**

**We are here on Chapter 23 of the Sonic: What If.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Character.**

Team Miles & Manik try desperately to swim to the far corner of the room but the water had completely flooded the area and they will lose too much air if they swim too hard. Ruby had an idea.

"Everyone, hold on to me! I'll pull you all the way to that door." Everyone grab hold of each other then Amy hold on to Ruby. She increase her speed of her rocket boots and dash through the water. They went through the door where Charyb is. They found him.

"You're persistent, I give you that. But you will never win in my territory! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" laugh Prefect Charyb as he disappear then ram his fist against Silvia's stomach. She gasped and release all of her air bubbles. Charyb kick Lara-Su's cheek then create a whirlwind of water and push Manik & Miles against the wall. Ruby tried to attack but he slam her up to the ceiling. Manik recover and create a wind disk.

***_Sonic Wind!*_** Manik tosses it and slice Charyb in half but the wires grab each other and reconnect itself, repairing Charyb. Everyone got wide-eyed.

"Nice try! Ha!" he thrust his fist and fire a powerful energy blast at Manik. Amy grab her hammer and swing it at Charyb but he grab it and smack her with it. The others try to attack but the water had decreased their speed. Charyb start jabbing them then land a backhand punch on Cosmo's face. She went flying and crash on the tank. Manik start spin balling but Charyb slam his feet against Manik and he crash on the ground. Jacque swing his sword but he block it with his energy sword. He connect his knee on Jacque's stomach, making him gasped & release the air bubbles. Once he saw they gather up, he start laughing. "Ha ha ha! **Mighty Slash!**" roared Charyb and swing his energy blade, landing a powerful slash at everyone, sending them crashing into the wall hard.

*_We can't like this...We need air...*_ grunt Lara-Su.

Team Knuckles & Shade head toward the control room then they heard a familar laughter.

"So you made it this, eh? Not bad for porcupines!"

"'porcupines?" ask Knuckles as the Echidnas & the Hedgehogs look at each other with confuse look on their face.

"Well...uh...Because you have spines...and...Ah, never mind!" grunt Scylla.

"Come out & fight like a man, Scylla!" growl Shade.

"GYAH HA HA HA! Oh Shade, I'm not a man!" Scylla jump down from the roof and crash in front of them in a field of flames and with his energy blade out. "I am your DESTROYER!" Then he dash toward Lien-Da and tackle her into the wall. Julie-Su slice his arm off but it quickly reconnect itself.

"Whee!" smirk Scylla as he start spinning like a top and knock everyone away. Then he start throwing fireballs at them. Omega ram his punch against his face and he crash on the wall but he disappear. G-Mel quickly look up and saw Scylla. "BANZAI!" Scylla dive down but Shade quickly slice his arm off again and it fell on 5 yards from him. "Ow! Now that's rude!" laugh Scylla. Big throw his punch but Scylla caught it. "Oh-oh-oh big guy! What goes after rock?" ask Scylla.

"Duh, I don't know." said Big.

"Paper! HI-YA!" Scylla jab Big with his open hand and went flying backward. Shadow start jabbing Scylla but he duck and land a kick at Shadow's chest. "Whoo-hoo!" Scylla jump up and fire a stream of deadly firewall. It blast everyone but G-Mel rush to attack. They both start clashing at high-speed but Scylla grab his arm then start kicking him. "Huston! We had lift-off!" Scylla dash up to the sky then zoom back down and ram G-Mel against the ground, release a huge shockwave. The Hedgehogs dash toward Scylla. Scylla grab his broken arm and reconnected then he swing his energy sword, "**Mighty Slash!**" he slash everyone and they are badly wounded. "Eat that, squishy! Whoo, am I good?" laugh Scylla.

Shade stand up. "We won't lose!" Everyone stand up and drop to defense stance.

"Back for more? Boring." moan Scylla.

Big & the other start bashing Scylla as distraction. Then Lien-Da grab Shade and throw her up, G-Mel caught her and throw her up again. Shadow appear via **Chaos Control** and throw her up more. Belle arrive and extend her right arm, grab Shade then throw her higher. Knuckles arrive and grab her. This time he throw her down at full force.

"Hey no fair! HI-YA!" Scylla start pounding them away but then Lien-Da binded him with her energy whips. Omega & G-Mel fire powerful energy beams and damaged him. Then Scylla look up and saw Shade coming like a meteor. "Eek! No-no-no-no! Don't kill me! NOOOO!" Shade impacted Scylla and exploded, body pieces went flying as Shade emerge.

"W-We did it! We beat Scylla!" cheered Shade and hugged Gerald. They step away as their face turn red. Knuckles pick up the white Chaos Emerald.

G-Mel turn to everyone. "Team Miles & Manik are in trouble! We need to drain the water from his lair!" They went inside and press the red button. Then Shade called Manik.

"Manik? Manik, are you there?"

"Oh so you finally give up?" ask Charyb. Then they heard Shade's voice.

"_Manik? Are you there?"_

"Manik can't talk with all the water here. What's up?" ask Ruby.

"_We manage to defeat Scylla and we are draining the water now!_" answer Shade.

"Wait...what did she said?!" exclaim Charyb. The water start draining until it's gone and the team gasped for air. "N-No! I will defeat you!" roared Charyb. As he dash toward them, Manik & Lara-Su shot up, went **Super Manik & Hyper Lara-Su**, and bore their fists through Charyb's chest. Lightning start arcing rapidly then he exploded in pieces. Manik reverted and grab the purple Chaos Emerald.

"We...we did it! We got the last Emerald!" cheered Manik. The team recovered and head to the elevator to exit the lair.

As for Team Knuckles & Shade, they found the entrance to Ix's lair but the door is nowhere to be found. "No...The door was here! I don't understand!"

"He must've change it. He-" Suddenly Knuckles disappear!

"Knuckles-" Then Julie-Su and the rest.

They reappear in some kind of throne room and in front of them is Imperator Ix, sitting on his Power Throne. "Welcome, my Echidna friends. Please, let us talk like civilized people." grinned Ix.

**Hold on to your socks! The next chapter is coming up so brace yourselves.**


	13. Ancient vs New

**Chapter 24: The Ancient vs. the New**

**Here is the epic battle which is more better then the game. Enjoy! By the way, after this chapter I'm going to postpone for awhile until I come up with new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters.**

Team Miles & Manik reach the top-level and they approach the huge door to Ix's lair. After they enter, there's nothing but the skylight on the floor. Before they go back, Manik look down and quietly shout.

"Guys! Guys, come here! Look!" They move closer and look down through the skylight. They saw Knuckles & Julie-Su talking to Ix.

"P-Poppa? Momma? What are they doing?" exclaim Lara-Su.

"Don't tell me he switch side?!" ask Miles.

"N-No! They must be capture!" cried Lara-Su.

-To Team Knuckles & Shade-

"Give up, Ix. It's too late!" said Knuckles.

"Oh it's far too late. We Nocturne were gifted in technologies & sciences and we're rivaled to the Knuckles Clan. Our greatest creation, the Gizoids, overpower the Knuckles Clan and they fled. We were victorious! But then we were suck into a dimensional vortex by a Kraken-like creature whom we call 'Argus'. Then, once we arrive in this place, I encounter powerful races and I decide to become what we are now! I spent 4 years in this nightmarish prison but now I have found the way to free my people." explain Ix.

"I think you're right..." mutter Knuckles.

"Yes. You now understand what your friends do not. Join me, Knuckles & our people will become as one powerful race." grinned Ix.

"I...I don't think so!" shout Knuckles.

"What?"

"You stole the Master Emerald! Maybe you have forgotten that the Master Emerald has a Guardian! I will protect it from crazy jerks such as you!"

"So you seal your fate..."

"I already did!"

"Then die!" growl Ix as the Power Pylons start sending energy to him, increasing his powers to the highest. Then a huge dark green sphere was created from his specter. Everyone brace themselves & Knuckles, the Hedgehogs, G-Mel, Omega, & Belle ready their energy attack. "**Doom Orb!**" Ix toss a deadly energy orb at them.

"Now!" shout Knuckles.

"**Chaos Blast!**" shout everyone.

"**Omega Laser!**" shout Omega.

They combined their attacks into a huge energy wave. It push back the **Doom Orb** and impacted Ix, releasing an explosion. The dust cloud lifted as Ix emerge with a slight damage to his armor & his Power Throne & Pylons got destroyed. Ix fell on his knee as he catch his breath. Two new Gizoids, The Gizoid Guardians, arrive. They are different from the others as they are bulked, had a second set of horn, carries a energy-tiped lance & their legs is a single-wheel. They fire **Crippling Arc**, an energy ray, from their lance and blast them to the wall. They got weaken & sluggish. Then Imperator Ix stand up in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU WOUNDED ME?! DID YOU NOT KNOW I LEAD THE WHOLE RACE TO THEIR FREEDOM?!"

"No. I say that was Manik who is leading them-"

"SILENCE! DISGUSTING FLIES, I WILL SWEEP YOU AWAY!"

"Looks like someone need some sweeping." joked someone.

"Huh?! Who?!" Ix look up and the skylight shatter. Team Miles & Manik jump down and join the fight.

"Ready for Round Two?" grinned Manik. Before the Gizoid Guardians attack, they suddenly turn and face each other. Then they blast each other to pieces with their **Crippling Arc**. Then the door got destroyed & General Raxos, Foreman Krag, N'rrgal Queen & Overmind Thebes enter the scene.

"What's this?!" exclaim Ix.

"You will pay for enslaving us!" growl Raxos.

"Today, we will defeat you, Ix!" hissed N'rrgal Queen

*_Give up or else!*_ threaten Overmind Thebes.

"Crush you, we will! BRRRRMMM!" boomed Foreman Krag.

Ix start trembling in rage. "Nobody...will...ever disobey ME! Imperator Pir'Oth Ix! RAAGGGH!" roared Imperator Ix as he release a burst of wind. Then he dash toward Knuckles but Lara-Su uppercut his face. He didn't flinch but that doesn't stop her from repeatedly punching him. Ix grab her fist then knee her chin. Manik spin dash him into the wall then step away as Gerald & Shadow fire **Chaos Burst** at Ix. Ix emerge from the dust cloud and ram his fist & drag Shadow in the pillar. Then he jab his chest hard. Maria grab his horns then slam him overhead into the ground. Ix swing his specter and smack Maria. Lien-Da lasso him but Ix pull her in and slap her cheek. Manik had an idea.

"We can't beat him separately but by combining our powers, we can beat him!" shout Manik. They all agree.

"**Golem Toss!**" shout Foreman Krag and toss his sphere at Ix.

"**Super Nova!**" roared General Raxos and he fire a powerful energy wave from his chest. The energy wave engulf the sphere, resulting a powerful attack as it ram Ix very hard and release an explosion. He got knocked back and his armor got damaged. Miles grab Ember and fly high in the air while Amy smack the spin balling Maria. She ram Ix three times then Miles tosses Ember down like a meteor and she impact Ix into the ground. Ix place his hand on the floor then push himself up. He's back on his feet but Big lasso his legs and trip him.

Then Cream shout "**Empower!**" a burst of pink energy emanate from her hand and zap Amy. She then slam her Piko Piko Hammer against the Imperator. The sudden increased of power smash Ix deeper into the ground. Silvia toss a huge burst of flames at Ruby as she start spinning like a top and drill into the ground like a flaming missile and the hole release a huge explosion. Ix emerge with Ruby in his grip and his armor is even more damaged. G-Mel jab Ix and try to pull Ruby free until they start merging into a single powerful black & red robot with red eyes known as **R-Mel**. He start jabbing Ix hard then throw him to the Queen. She swung her long, octopus-like arm down and slam Ix down. She then wrapped her arms around the Imperator and start draining the energy of his armor. Then she throw him away & Overmind Thebes caught him with his telekinesis. Daisy lift Lara-Su then dash toward Ix. Daisy toss Lara-Su up then double kicked him. Then Lara-Su hammer punched him down. Then Manik & Gerald start spin balling around Ix, creating two energy rings and create a huge energy orb. Then the orb exploded and erupt a mushroom-shaped dust cloud. Ix raise up with his armor near destroyed.

"NOW!" Manik & Lara-Su dash toward Ix with their fist out. Then they connect their fist on Ix's chest and went **Super Manik & Hyper Lara-Su** in an instant, sending Ix flying in the stair and crash. He stood up and start panting.

"Oof...ah... Heh heh heh! Fools, you will never defeat me! I am Imperator Pir'Oth Ix! I will smite you all like flies! I am calling the power of Nocturne itself!" roared Imperator Ix. Suddenly the Master Emerald start glowing brightly and Ix's body start glowing then exploded in a burst of cyan light. The light faded and reveal Ix without his armor. He's wearing an old purple robe and white sandles. His fur is white with long dreadlocks, long mustache & beard. His eyes are glowing cyan & his body emanate a powerful cyan aura.

"What?!" exclaim Super Manik.

"That can't be?!" gasped Hyper Lara-Su.

"HA HA HA HA! GYA HA HA HA! SUCH POWER!" laugh **Super Ix**.

"Everyone, use the Chaos Emeralds!" order Miles. The seven Chaos Emeralds appear and start spinning around at high-speed. Then release a blinding light. Miles become **Turbo Miles**, Shadow become **Full Power Super Shadow**, Maria become **Full Power Super Maria**, Knuckles become **Hyper Knuckles** & Cosmo went **Blossomed Cosmo**. Gerald & Ember went **Super Gerald & Super Ember**. They all charge toward Super Ix. Super Shadow ram his fist against Super Ix's chest but he didn't budge.

"Huh?!" gasped Super Shadow. Super Ix smack him away with one blow. Super Maria & Super Ember start jabbing him but he just grin and fire two energy bolts at them. Hyper Knuckles fire **Chaos Burst** but Super Ix caught it and tosses it back at Hyper Knuckles, knocking him out. Blossomed Cosmo, using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, create a huge sphere of Chaos energy and fire it as an energy beam. Super Ix dash through it and connect his fist on Blossomed Cosmo's stomach. She puke blood as she gagged & fell on her knees. He slap her away then gaze at the others.

"**Chaos Control!**" Super Ix froze time and land a barrage of unseen blows, defeating everyone including Krag, Raxos, Queen & Thebes. Hyper Lara-Su spin dash toward Super Ix but he slam his fist against her and she crash into the ground. Then he backhand punched Super Manik & Super Gerald. The rivals crash into the wall. Shade swing her Leech Blades but it was shattered upon contact. Super Ix glare at her. "You are a traitor, Shade! For joining these flies! Didn't you know that with this power, we can take over Mobius!?" snarl Super Ix.

"I only want my people to return home in peace, not war! You are not fitted to be le-GACK!" Super Ix grab her by her throat and start choking her. Hyper Lara-Su shot up and throw her punch but he grab her by her throat too and start choking her. The pain is too much that her Super state faded.

"I AM the Superior Leader! And all shall bow before me!" growl Super Ix.

Manik & Gerald recovered and saw Lara-Su & Shade are in trouble. "What should we do, Manik? Our powers has no effect!"

"What if we combine as one? Like our Dads did when they're fighting Nazo?" ask Manik.

"Yes...That will work! Ready?" grinned Gerald.

"Ready!" nodded Manik.

"**CHAOS...CONTROL!**" Gerald & Manik merge as one and release a burst of bright light. Everyone saw that bright light, including Super Ix. Miles & Knuckles recognized it.

"They're...fusing!" exclaim Miles.

The light release a final burst and reveal a blue hedgehog with red streaks who look like Shadic but different: he has purple tips on his quills, spiked red hair on his forehead, wear a black fingerless gloves with white cuffs and two Inhibitor Rings on the wrists, wear a pair of Power Sneaker/Rocket Shoes, and wears the combined clothes of Manik & Gerald. His eyes is ocean green. Everyone remains frozen in awe.

"I am neither Manik nor Gerald. I am **Ganik**! Now Ix, let go of Lara-Su & Shade!" order Ganik as he open his eyes and gaze strongly at Super Ix. A sudden _kiai_ blast push Super Ix back and force him to release the girls. They fell on the ground and look at Ganik.

"Manik...?" gasped Lara-Su

"Gerald?" mutter Shade.

Ganik look at them and gave a grin. Then he frown and turn his sight on Super Ix, who regain his balance. "Ho! Finally, a worthy opponent! Now come!" Super Ix dash toward Ganik and start bashing him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Ganik didn't flinch nor receive any damages as he remain glaring at Super Ix. Super Ix become perplexed then he jump back and thrust his specter. "**Doom Orb!**" he fire a dark green energy sphere and impacted Ganik but when the dust cloud clear out, Ganik remain standing with no damages. "W-What? My attacks didn't even budge you?! Grrr...Let's see if you can withstand this!" Super Ix's body start arcing rapidly and the aura start expanding.

Shadow gasped, "GET BACK!" Everyone braced themselves. Super Ix lift his arms up, holding his specter as the aura start pulsing rapidly while Ganik remain glaring.

"**OVERLOAD!**" roared Super Ix as he cross his arms like an X then thrust his arms open, unleashing a gigantic destructive wave. Everyone got push back by the blast.

Bright light was seen from the distant of Nocturne. Then two glowing eyes emerge from the darkness of space.

Back inside, the dust cloud slowly lifted as Super Ix catch his breath. "Ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! GYA HA HA HA! You are finished, flies! You will never defeat me!" laugh Super Ix. Everyone slowly recover by the blast and R-Mel reverted back to G-Mel & Ruby. N'rrgal Queen got weaken and Raxos help her up. Thebes shook off the dust and help the others. The Nocturnus & the Gizoids enter the room to see what happen. They saw their leader covered in powerful aura then saw the Mobians & the aliens defeated. Then they all heard a dual voice.

"Don't get your hope up, Ix. I'm still here."

"WHAT?!" gasped Super Ix. The dustcloud lifted and reveal Ganik. Amazingly, his body show not a single sign of damage. Everyone gasped while some cheered. Shade saw her people.

"Everyone, Ix was using you! He didn't want to return to our world in peace, he want to wage war! That war is what brought us here!" shout Shade.

"It's true! The creator of this dimension brought you here because you were too dangerous with the army of Gizoids. If you want to return home, you must give up your old way!" explain G-Mel.

The Nocturnus start clamoring & so did the Gizoids. Then they start dropping their weapons and the Nocturnus remove their mask, revealing their faces to everyone. Super Ix was furious.

"NO! We are the mightiest race! Mobius is within our grasp!" snapped Super Ix.

"You have lost your mind, Ix. You do not possess the mind of the leader now. Everyone are stronger because they did one thing: repent & forgiveness. You have one chance to give up your evil way, Ix." said Ganik.

"Never!"

"So be it." Ganik's body start floating in the air then curl up into a spin ball. He instantly ram Super Ix with a homing attack 3 times. He warp in front of him and land an uppercut on his chin. He went flying then Ganik appear and connect his foot on his face then land an axe kick, sending him down into the ground. Then Ganik power-up in a purple aura then bash Super Ix with a barrage of homing attack. Then he fly back, lift his hands up then thrust his hands downward and fire a wide-spread destructive wave. It let out an explosion and Super Ix lay defeated on the ground. Then Ganik land on the same place he was standing. Ix's Super state faded and his eyes stop glowing, revealing his brown eyes. Ganik swing his arm back and dose everyone with green energy, restoring their strength and healed their wounds. Then Ganik got covered in blue glowing shield then shatter & Ganik split into two. Lara-Su hugged Manik while Shade hugged Gerald and they start kissing them. Everyone cheered in victory.

Then Ix start chuckling. "You may have defeated me but if I can't escape from this prison, then neither can you!" boomed Ix as he disappear. Then they felt a quake. The wormhole is gone.

"Ix closed the wormhole!" exclaim Cosmos.

"We trapped here forever." sigh Raxos.

"**_NOT LIKELY._**" boomed a mysterious voice. Everyone look around then the Nocturnus & the aliens gasped.

"ARGUS!"

They look outside and saw a giant Mobian-like Kraken, gazing his yellow eyes at Nocturne.

"**_FOR THE MOBIANS WHO CAME HERE, I AM ARGUS, THE KEEPER OF TWILIGHT CAGE! I CREATE THIS PRISON TO KEEP THE MOST DANGEROUS OR POWERFUL RACES HERE SO THEY WILL NOT HARM THE GALAXY! IX WAS ABLE TO OPEN THE PORTAL BY USING CHAOS CONTROL OF THE CONTROLLER & THE 7 CHAOS!_**" explain Argus.

"But I promise them to free them...I-I can't..." Manik hang his head down.

"**_THEIR STAY WAS ETERNAL BUT YOU, MANIK, SON OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, HAS SHOW THEM HOW TO SURVIVE, CARE, FORGIVE, INDEPENDENCE & COOPERATE. YOU HAVE CHANGED FROM A BITTER WARRIORS INTO GREAT ALLIES. THAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF THIS PRISON; TO CHANGE THEIR CRUEL WAY. IT TOOK THEM 4,000 YEARS TO CHANGE BUT YOU CHANGED THEM IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. I AM IMPRESS. THAT IS WHY I REOPEN THE WORMHOLE SO ALL OF YOU CAN GO FREE!_**" smiled Argus.

The Kron, N'rrgal, Zoah, Voxais & the Nocturnus cheered. Ix appear in rage. "Why you..."

"**_AS FOR YOU, PIR'OTH IX! YOU REFUSE CHANGE AND DECIDE TO ESCAPE BY STEALING THE CHAOS EMERALDS FROM MOBIUS! YOU STARVE THE KRONS TO DEATH, TRYING TO MAKE THE N'RRGAL & THE ZOAH KILL EACH OTHER & HAVE THE OVERMIND ENSLAVE THEIR OWN PEOPLE! YOUR HEART IS AS BLACK AS NIGHT SO YOUR STAY WILL BE ETERNAL!_**" roared Argus.

"NNOOOO!" scream Ix as Argus swing his tentacle and smack Ix into the nearby asteroids. He lost consciousness upon impact. Argus then reopen the wormhole. The aliens return to their planetoid and Argus send them through the wormhole back to their home planet.

"Farwell, my friends! Save us all, you have!" shout Foreman Krag as he & the Krons wave good-bye. They disappear through the wormhole and the planetoid land on the creator of their home planet.

"We arrre thannnkful, Mobiannnsss! I will neverrr forrrget you!" smile the Queen as the planetoid disappear through the wormhole and land on their home planet.

"You, my friends, are great soldier with strong caring hearts! I will never forget that lesson!" salute General Raxos as the planetoid disappear through the wormhole and land on their home planet.

*_I will miss you, my friends! But I will remember you all in my heart!*_ wave Overmind Thebes as the planetoids disappear and land on their home planet.

The Nocturne start moving toward the wormhole. Everyone look at Shade. "What?"

One of them smiled, "You are our leader now...Imperator Shade." All the Nocturne salute to their new leader, including the Gizoids. She was touched and happy. Team Fighters are moving the Master Emerald into the ship.

Gerald ask Shade. "You're staying, right?"

"Yes, I must lead my people to a better peace. I...I will miss you, Gerald..." Shade start to shed tears. Gerald place his hand on her cheek and wipe her tears lovely with his thumb. Shade press her lips on Gerald's lips and they start kissing. Shadow & Maria just smile as they watch their son kissing his girlfriend. They break their kiss.

"I will visit you, Shade. I promise." smile Gerald. The rest enter the Cyclone and took off in the air. And they watch as Shade wave good-bye and Nocturne disappear through the wormhole and arrive somewhere in Mobius. They land on the crater and they celebrate of being home again.

"**_FARWELL, MANIK & FRIENDS. SAFE JOURNEY._**" smiled Argus.

Then the Cyclone thrust toward the wormhole and went through. The wormhole closed. As they travel through the vortex, Miles wonder if Dr. Robotnik is still outside in Metropolis. As they exited out of the wormhole, the wormhole closed and then four satellites appear around them and let out a blurring sound. Then a communication intercept them. Dr. Robotnik appear on the screen.

"Well well, welcome back team. You have been gone a long time but...I'm sorry." said Dr. Robotnik. Suddenly two giant turrets blast the engine and Team Fighters crash into the rebuilted city.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you guess what next chapter will be, huh? I'll bring new chapters once I finished, so see ya soon.**


End file.
